First Time Destroyed, Second Time Saved
by WolfSpirit1992
Summary: Harry ditched Colin at the altar. Devastated, he moves in with Pansy. Miles finds out and wants to repair his shattered heart, except Colin is reluctant. Will Colin allow Miles to love him like he deserves? Or will he deny his love fearing he'll be left again? Rated M. AU! Possible OOC-ness for many! Post-Hogwarts! Slash! Colin/Miles
1. Jilted

**Hey all! Here's another one of my ideas I've decided to type out. "First Time Destroyed, Second Time Saved." Now, I want you to know this is a drama/romance story featuring the future Miles/Colin pairing. In this first chapter, you'll notice that Harry is OOC in this...well..you don't see it too often in fics of this genre(s) and I wanted to play around with his personality and see what I could come up with. For those who don't like it, I'm sorry...but you can't expect him to be the one who saves someone or is saved by someone all the time. **

**Secondly, this is an AU story-meaning this one is post-Hogwarts and certain characters that died actually live after the war. Ages, timeframe, and other details have been altered to suit my story. And yes, a lot of characters will have partial or totally OOC personalities. I'm not the only author who writes them like this. Anyway, there will be future m/m sexual relations...so I may or may not end up getting kinda graphic in its description..I dunno. I'll see when I get there. It's still rated M for language and other themes.**

**Anything written like this: "-...blah blah blah...-" : with dashes and two sets of apostrophes, indicates a foreign language. I don't trust the online translators too well...so I hope this helps.**

**Author's Note and Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will. Any mistakes-grammatical, spelling, etc...those are my own! So is the plot! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One-Jilted<strong>

_Springtime, 2019. A Wednesday afternoon. Primavera Gardens, United Kingdom. Harry and Colin's wedding day.._

This was a day sure to go down in Wizarding history, a day where many hopeful single men and women will mourn privately within their homes, a day where sales of the Daily Prophet will skyrocket higher than what was thought possible. It was Harry Potter's wedding day. Yes, the Boy-Who-Lived was finally settling down, tying the knot..jumping the broom...whatever expression that described his union with a fellow former Gryffindor and war hero...Colin Creevey.

Their special day was being held at the exclusive Primavera Gardens, a wedding hotspot of Wizarding Britain. Owned by one of the wealthiest wedding planners in England, whomever wanted a date had to book months in advance. Of course, when it came to Harry Potter, all lesser clients were pushed to the side since this icon was top priority. Whatever they wanted...which wasn't much...it was taken care of. As long as they could fit everybody inside, they were peachy.

Right now, nearly two hundred guests were in attendance, excitedly chatting over the event that was to transpire. Up at the altar, next to the Ministry official, was a nervous-looking Harry all dressed in his finest black wedding robes, the Potter crest emblazoned on his right breast. To his left was his long-time friend and best man, Ron Weasley. Across from them was Colin's brother, Dennis, alongside Cormac McLaggen, his own best man...both wearing their best robes. All were waiting for the wedding march to play and Colin to walk down the aisle.

"Hey mate, it's the big day. Just think, you're moments away from saying 'I do.' " Ron nudged his pal, who briskly nodded in response. "Y-Yeah...I can't believe it." he shifted slightly from foot to foot. "You all right there, Harry?" "Just a tiny case of cold feet, is all." Hermione was in one of the seats along the first row. "Look at how adorable Harry is. He's so nervous, he's about to pop." she whispered to Susan, who was grinning. "Aye, that he is. The lad's got a wee case of cold feet.." Seamus added with a snicker. "Yeah, Bill said that was normal. He had the same thing when he married Fleur. After that, he couldn't be more sure he was doing the right thing." "I'm so happy for him.."

In the dressing room, Pansy was putting the last finishing touches on Colin's pure white wedding robes. "Ok, that's something old, something new, something borrowed...and we need something blue.." "How about one of my ribbons?" Luna, his co-matron of honor, offered...pulling a sky-blue piece of silk from her purse. "Perfect! That matches his eyes...and our gowns!" Twenty year-old Colin was shaking with anticipation. "I can't believe the day has finally come...I am really gonna marry Harry!"

"I know, it's about damn time, too." Pansy replied, tying the blue ribbon around Colin's wrist, folding down his white sleeve. "You two really are sweet together, I know he'll make you the happiest man in the world. Thankfully, I installed nargle-repellent for the occasion." Luna added with a smirk of satisfaction.

Colin sighed contentedly, smoothing his long, light blonde hair behind his shoulders_ 'This is the most wonderful, most amazing day of my life. I couldn't ask for anything less. In five minutes, I am going to walk down that aisle and become Colin Potter. If only you knew how much you complete me, Harry.' _"Ok..." Pansy picked off any remaining bits of fuzz, leaving his robes immaculate. "..and we're finished! Here's your bouquet and you are ready to go! Move that gorgeous arse and say 'I do'. The sooner you do that, the sooner you can make us some pretty babies to spoil!"

"Oh, Pansy!" Colin chided playfully, his cheeks lightly blushing. "I'm sure Harry and I will have some...in a few years. You and Luna can wait.'' "Aww!" they shared one last giggle before regaining their composure and waltzed out of the dressing room.

Once the usher saw them approach, he signaled for the music to play. Once the wedding march sounded throughout the room, the guests stood and the doors opened, revealing Pansy and Luna in matching strapless silk, sky-blue bridesmaid dresses...walking ahead and smiling. Towering over them was Colin Creevey, all bedecked in his pure white robes.

The formerly short Lion grew to be six-foot four, so he was taller than most of the guests and Harry. His heart was pounding as he tried not to grin like a complete idiot, or cry like a baby. Ron nudged Harry again, giving him his wide trademark grin. Harry focused his attention on Colin, who was inching closer to the altar with every shaking breath he took..forcing himself to remain calm.

Darting his eyes around for a quick moment, he searched for a face he knew he wouldn't see. He reflected on Ron's earlier statement _'-''It's the big day. Just think, you're moments away from saying 'I do.''- I know. I'm mere minutes away from marrying Colin...pledging to be his one and only and sealing it with a ring. Am I doing the right thing? Am I really going to through with this...especially after last night? After all these years of second-guessing and straying thoughts? This person...I've saved them, talked with them, consoled them...everything. I've opened myself to them...allowed them to trespass into the darkest reaches of my mind...to see what almost no one else ever has. Only one person has before and he's dead now. I could never let anyone else since then...other than you. Damn it, you're all I can think about, all I have been thinking about...why did it take me this long to realize I should have been with you?'_

* * *

><p>Colin was now in front of Harry, smiling bashfully at his soon-to-be husband. Harry sent him a small, anxious smile in return. Colin gazed quickly to the crowd. His parents were in front, beaming with pride, his mother was dabbing tears away from her eyes. Hermione, Percy, Marcus, Susan...the whole gang was there. All their faces were glowing with happiness and well-wishing for the both of them.<p>

He returned to Harry. His man was so handsome and powerful in his black wedding robes...his emerald eyes were clearly illuminated behind those new golden frames. Colin chuckled inwardly, Harry's hair was still as thick and messy as he remembered when they first met. His love couldn't tame that mane...no matter what he tried. Colin didn't care, he loved everything about him. _'I love you Harry, so much more than you know..'_

The official called for everyone's attention. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today under the eyes of Merlin, to bear witness to the union of Colin Desmond Creevey and Harry James Potter. These two former Gryffindors...first friends then lovers, will finally join as one..." As the official continued his speech, Harry's mind drifted further. _'It's coming down to the wire. I need to make a decision...and I need to make one now.' _"Will the best men present-" "Wait." The guests stared. Percy pondered _'Why did Harry interrupt the official? Why now?' _"W-What is it, Harry? Is everything ok?" "No, Colin. Everything is not ok." "What do you mean?" _'Oh dear, god..' _Blaise thought as he slowly shook his head.

"Colin. I'm sorry, but I cannot go through with this." Colin stammered "Y-You mean n-not today? If you want..we can postpone it..we.." "No, I mean...I cannot go through with the wedding. There's...There's someone else." The room was so silent, they could hear Colin's heart plummet to the floor, shattering into a thousand pieces. Dennis and Cormac glared in fury, Hermione put her hands over her mouth, Luna and Pansy dropped their bouquets in shock. Everyone else was speechless.

"Who? Who is so damn special, that you decided to call this off, hm? Is it who I think is?!" Colin spat. Harry took a breath and responded "Yes. I've been battling with myself for years over this and it's clear to me now. I can't marry you and throw away a chance at real happiness with Ginny. I have such a deep connection with her..."

"I thought we had a connection!" "We do, but.." "But nothing! How long were you planning on keeping this from me? What gave you the right to lead me on like this?!" "I didn't have it in my heart to tell you. I was confused for so long, I.." "How could you do this to me...after all the years we've been together? I loved you...and this...this is how you repay me? By leaving me and running off with ...her?!" Getting tired of trying to explain himself further, Harry firmly responded "I've said all I needed to say. I'm sorry, Colin. This is how it has to be. I can't marry you. Goodbye..." Potter left down the aisle and through the open doors.

Colin stared after him, sinking down to his knees as his eyes welled up with tears. Pansy rushed to his side as he began to sob. Cormac, Dennis and Zacharias shared a 'look' and stormed out of the hall. "Uh, Marcus...Dean..Seamus?..I think you should follow them. Now." Percy urgently suggested. They, among several other guys, Draco, Blaise and Mr. Creevey included..ran after three young men ready to fight.

* * *

><p>Pansy was holding Colin against her bosom, rubbing his back as the tears poured down his face. She didn't even mind they were staining her dress. "It's ok, baby...it's gonna be alright. I'm right here..." Luna and his mother soon joined them. Hermione was furious. Within a second of Harry's departure, she stood in front of Ron. "Please tell me you knew nothing about this!"<p>

" 'Mione, I honestly had no idea...'' "Are you sure? You're his best friend, he tells you everything! Ginny is your sister, there had to have been some clue that something was going on between them!" "I don't keep my head up her arse! And Harry doesn't let me in on every thought he has!'' As they continued bickering, Neville barked, ushering the remaining spectators from the hall "All right, show's over...get out!"

"Come on, mate! Last thing you need is a one-way trip to Azkaban!" Dean retorted, hauling a still-fuming Dennis back into the wedding hall. "Aye, as much as I think he deserves an arse-kickin', I don't think the Ministry would legally establish 'bein' jilted at the altar' due cause for justifiable homicide." Seamus said, keeping a hold on Dennis's right arm. "Who cares?! You saw what he did to him!" Cormac snapped, with Marcus forcing him and Zacharias in.

"Hey, at least Dennis got one good right hook in before Potter apparated." Draco responded. "That's far more merciful than what I would've done..." _'Especially if it was me..' _"Please, you guys...I think there has been enough excitement today.." Percy sighed, watching Colin being cradled by his mother, both speaking in Irish **"-Why did he do this to me, Mum? What did I do wrong?-" "-Nothin', honey...ya did nothin'. It's not your fault..-'' **_'What did I do to deserve this? Why, Harry?! Why Ginny...?'_

After the guests went home, Colin was still sitting on the altar platform, hugging his knees..staring off into space. Percy, Marcus, Luna, Dennis and Pansy were the only ones remaining. "Dennis, I know he's your brother...but he's coming home with me and Luna tonight. He doesn't need to be alone...not like this." "That's fine, just keep an eye on him...I dunno what he'll do after this...even though I know he won't..well...you know..he's too smart for that."

"He can borrow some of my things until he can get back into Grimmauld Place for his, I'll just have to shrink them a bit." Marcus supplied, since Colin was three inches shorter than himself but not as bulky. "Thank you, Marcus. I'm sure he'll appreciate it." said Luna. Pansy stalked back over to Colin. "Colin, sweetie? It's time to go home now. You're staying with me and Luna for a while." Colin merely nodded, his plump lips in a thin line, his eyes still reddened.

Rising to his feet, Colin headed to his dressing room, Pansy and Luna right behind him. After changing into his street clothes, Colin packed his things and they apparated back to Parkinson Manor. Pansy showed Colin to his room, adjacent to hers. "Thank you, Pansy..." he voiced softly. Pansy hugged him tightly. "You're always welcome, darling. If you need me for anything...anything at all...I'm right across the hall. If you want, I'll stay here and crash on the sofa..." "I'm ok, I..I just wanna go to bed." Ok, goodnight." "Night.." Colin shut the door behind her.

Colin walked over to his bed and sat down, rubbing his face with his hands. He abruptly stopped, glancing at his left hand. His engagement ring was still on his finger. He sighed sadly as tears began filling his sky-blue orbs once more. Colin moved to take off his band, but found he couldn't...he didn't have it in him to remove the only article of Harry's promise to him. Lying on his pillow, he allowed the tears to fall. Two hours after crying, he was too tired to fight sleep. Closing his eyes, Colin let himself succumb to a much-needed slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I made Harry an asshole in this. Hey, I wanted to put him in a different light this time around...I've seen it in a few other fics and besides, I have another future idea of him this way as well. Anyway, to those who don't mind a little change...I hope you liked it! :)<strong>

**And for those who may have found Colin's reaction a bit whiny... well, put yourself in his shoes. How would you feel if you were suddenly left at the altar by someone who supposedly loved you and promised to spend the rest of their life with you? Honestly...**


	2. The Morning After

**Hey there! I'm gonna thank all who decided to check this out in advance. I have several chapters already typed out, so...I'm just posting this one to get it over with. :) It's a little shorter than the beginning, but I'm trying to keep things somewhat balanced.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two-The Morning After<strong>

Thursday morning, Colin woke and groggily meandered his way to the shower. Upon stepping out, he saw a toothbrush, comb and spare clothing waiting for him on the vanity. Apparently, Marcus must have stopped by late last night. Thankful, Colin finished readying himself and went downstairs. In the kitchen, coffee was steadily brewing, the toasted arabica bean aroma filled his nose.

Pouring a fresh cup, he added a few sugars, a dash of cream and milk. He sat down at the dining room table, sipping slowly. He stared around the vacant, ornately furnished room...remembering all the times he and Harry would do this-wake up earlier than everyone else, have a cup of tea or coffee and just talk.

Colin swallowed hard, shaking his head. He knew that he would never do this anymore, not with Harry. Today would have been the start of their two-month long honeymoon. First in the Mediterranean, then in Germany...two places where he always wanted to go. Now that was all over. _'Please, tell me this is only a nightmare I'm having trouble waking from...give me a sign that yesterday never happened..' _A snowy owl flew in, dropping the newest edition of the Daily Prophet. Pansy's owl, Ivory, pulled at the string with her beak as she was trained, unrolling the paper. Giving the excitable owl a treat, Colin glanced down at the headline. "Oh, god..."

In bold black lettering was the headline: _'~_**POTTER-CREEVEY WEDDING CALLED OFF AT LAST MINUTE! by Rita Skeeter.** _-That's right, ladies and gentlemen...you have not read this wrong. Harry James Potter, savior of our world, called off his marriage to Colin Creevey at the last possible second. My sources revealed that Mr. Potter had irreconcilable differences and there was nothing that could have been done to rectify them. Also, the person in question whom he left his ex-fiancé for was none other than Ginny Weasley, another long-time associate and only daughter of the large Weasley family. Now you're probably wondering...what were the exact irreconcilable differences that led to Harry to seek comfort in Ginny's arms? Well...-~' _As she rambled on, Colin saw a photo of Harry apparating from the scene. Of course, a photographer had to station himself at Primavera Gardens and one of the guests had to run their mouth.

It was not a nightmare, Harry really called off their wedding, and it was truly over...they were no more. Colin watched the miniature Harry walk out and disappear numerous times as he put his head in his hands, weeping again. He truly hated to cry, but right now...it was all he could do. "Oh dear, let me get this away right now!" Pansy jerked the paper away and put her arms around Colin. "You don't need to be reading this, babe.."

"I..I thought this was just a dream...that this wasn't really happening...but it is! Why?.." "I don't know, honey...Harry's just a fucking arsehole who didn't care about anyone other than himself. If he did, he wouldn't have led you on like this." "We were together for five years..." "That may be, but.." "How could he tell me he loved me and put a ring on my fucking finger when it was that bitch he was thinking of?! I...I...just can't fathom why.."

"Then don't right now, Colin. You need to try to take your mind off of it. Off of him." Luna serenely commented, sitting on his left. "Luna, I can't just stop thinking about Harry like that.." he snapped his fingers "...I'm still shocked that he did this...and..." he sighed, staring at his ring again. "Pans, I...I'm just gonna go back to bed. I can't function like this." Colin whispered before heading back upstairs.

Pansy said "I really hate to sound cold, Luna...but it's over. Harry's never taking him back...he needs to take off the ring." "I know, but let him do it in his own time, Colin's still trying to come to terms with what's happened. He was absolutely devastated and now, he's going through the last stages of denial...I can say he's about to traverse into anger...be prepared for him to act like a blast-ended skrewt."

* * *

><p><em>Over at Flint Manor, the same morning...<em>

"Fucking bitch..." Percy shook his head at this morning's headline. "Whoa, Percy. Babe...didn't expect naughty words out of you this early in the morning...it's not like you. And besides, we're not in bed." Marcus grinned, settling next to his husband. His crooked, toothy grin faded seeing what the paper read. "Why am I not surprised? I knew Skeeter would somehow pull a story about this out of her arse but what I'm wondering is who the fuck opened their trap?" "I'm not sure, Marcus..there were almost two hundred guests and I can assure you none of our friends said a word to that vulture..."

"Well, you know I had no involvement. I was at St. Mungo's yesterday afternoon." Adrian Pucey, former Slytherin Chaser and now Healer, retorted to his best mates. "No shit, Pucey. Anyway, I'm still wanting to rip Potter a new one." "And looking at you, that wouldn't be an impossible feat." "Hey, at least Dennis got to punch him right before he ran off like a little bitch." Cassius replied with a scowl.

Adrian raised an eyebrow "Dennis laid into him? Heh, funny...that's not the story I heard when I treated Potter last night for a fractured jaw. He said he tripped and banged his face on a knob." Lucian, Terence, and Graham snorted from the other end of the table. "Of course he'd be too embarrassed to say Colin's little brother punched him." Montague smoothly pointed out. Adrian replied "From what I saw, he's got one hell of a hit."

"Percy, any word from your...sister?" Lucian queried. "Well, not from her per se. Ron and the Twins tried grilling her over everything and she wouldn't budge. Stubbornness is another Weasley trait, I'm afraid. Good thing Bill used legilimency on her in her sleep. Turns out, she and Harry had a rendezvous the night before the wedding." "Are you fucking serious? Son of a bitch..." Marcus snarled.

"Lecherous bastard...and everyone thought the Golden Boy was incapable of betrayal.." Graham added. He always was the rather articulate one. "What does your mum think? She had to have heard. You know Ron can't exactly stay silent over anything when he's irked...especially over something this huge."

"I honestly have no idea. She's loved Harry as her own ever since he first came to the Burrow. She might be disappointed in Harry over what he done, but if I want to be totally candid..." "Please do. Please be candid." Marcus urged, wanting to know Percy's true opinion. "I think Mum won't be too broken up over how Harry ended the near-marriage. She's always wanted him to officially become a part of our family and now, she's going to get her wish."

Leave it to Percy to be somewhat harsh, but it's true...Molly always wanted him as a part of the Weasley clan. "Ok, so we get their relationship is totally over...what is Colin gonna do know? Frankly...what's Bletchley gonna do when he hears about-" "When I hear about what?" They turned to see former Keeper and to Percy, fellow redhead...Miles Bletchley. He was staying over here while his home was being refurnished.

Taking his place at the table, he filled his plate. "Anyone gonna fill me in on what the hell's going on?" "Uh..." Cassius took the paper from a hesitant Percy and shown it to Miles. He dropped his bacon in mid-bite. "Oh, Merlin..." he sighed, closing his eyes. "That's not everything...you better eat. I'm gonna fill you in." Miles listened intently in between bites as Cassius and the few others who attended the wedding relayed the tale...Harry calling off the wedding, the bullshit excuse, Colin's breakdown...everything. Miles leaned back in his chair, staring at his now empty plate. He let everything sink in, the image of Colin crying his eyes out unnerved him greatly.

Not very many knew that Colin was secretly the object of his affections for years. A long time ago, Miles stepped aside to let Colin be happy...no matter how much it broke his own heart. He remembered like it was yesterday...

_~*A year and a half ago, Miles was at a dinner party Pansy and Luna were hosting. Everyone was chatting and mingling as they always did at these things. About an hour into the festivities, Miles watched as Harry got on one knee out on the balcony, extending a black velvet box to Colin. "Colin, will you...will you marry me?" Colin nearly shrieked "Yes!" and pulled Harry in for a kiss as the onlookers clapped. The former Slytherin felt his heart tear apart as he put on a false smile and applauded with the rest. Cassius looked at him morosely, knowing his best friend will definitely never have the chance to tell Colin how he felt.*~_

* * *

><p>Miles never even mentioned his feelings for Colin back in Hogwarts. He knew his bubbly lion buddy had a crush on Potter and he learned a long time ago 'If you truly loved someone, you had to let them go.' ...so he did. And now, look what happened-Harry humiliated him, left him at the altar...for Percy's sister. <em>'What the fuck is so special about her, anyway? I don't get it...and how dare he rip out Colin's heart and stomp on it?! When I see that scarheaded twat, I'm gonna...' <em>

"Bletchley? You've gone silent on us. You thinking is quite a dangerous thing..." Terence poked the redhead on his bicep. "I know. Frankly, I'm pissed. I'm wondering why the fuck I never opened my goddamn mouth sooner, maybe there might have been a chance he would have been spared all this bullshit." "You don't know that, Miles. He could have turned you down then."

"Don't remind me. Regardless of that, I'm worried about him." Marcus replied "Colin's over at Pansy's. From what I assume, he's in no condition to see anyone else. Today would have been the start of his honeymoon." "Fuck, that's right..." Miles groaned. He recalled Colin talking excitedly over the two places he wanted to visit...and now, he's not going to. His plans were ruined. "I know this is easier said than done, but you gotta focus on the game you have coming up against the Holyhead Harpies."

"Goddamn it...almost forgot we have practice today for that too. I'll get my bag...see you guys later." Miles grumbled before trudging to his room. "So, Percy...plan on warning your sister to steer clear of any quaffles he may block towards her face?" Cassius chirped. "Oh yeah. I'm just glad he's not a Beater...he's more than well-equipped for that."

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to be kind and give you a little look at Miles's thoughts over the matter. :P Anyway, your thoughts? :)<strong>


	3. The Ring Comes Off

**Hello all! Much love to those who decided to give this a read! Here's chapter three...it's compensation for those who are worrying over what Colin's decision will be...or..how he'll come to it. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three-The Ring Comes Off<strong>

"It's been a week Luna, and nothing's changed. Colin has been eating, sleeping and moping around the manor. I don't blame him at all, but I wish I could do something that would make him smile. I miss it." "I do too. Even the blibbering humdingers couldn't stir him from his depression." "Hmm.." Pansy twirled a lock of her dark hair in thought.

"Ooh! How about we have a little girls' night in? Well...girls' and boys' night. I'll have Hannah, Susan, Hermione, Blaise, Tracey, and Millicent come over and we'll do some good ol' man-bashing." "You know we, Susan and Millicent aren't into men..." "Still, it'll do some good to vent."

Later that night, Pansy was in the kitchen, mixing a variety of drinks, ranging from cosmopolitans to mimosas. Each guest had a particular drink they favored and Colin didn't give a shit as long as it soothed his nerves. Luna was in the parlor with the girls and Blaise, waiting. Pansy filled the last cocktail and presented them to her company. "I'll be right back." She grinned as she traipsed upstairs to gather Colin.

"Colin? Sweetie? Come on downstairs..we have company that missed your lovely face." The blonde peered up from his bed. "Oh?" "The regulars, babe." "Ah...well...I dunno." "You've been stuck up here like a lazy bug all week, you need some human contact. I made drinks!" Knowing Pansy would nag him and probably drag him herself, he acquiesced. "Fine. I guess I could have one drink."

Colin joined Pansy, Blaise and the gals in the parlor. "Hey darling..." Hannah greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. "Hi, Hannah, Hermione, everyone." "Screwdriver or Firewhiskey on the rocks?" "Firewhiskey." Colin took the stout glass and sat on the sofa. Hermione patted his hand, smiling softly before the man-bashing began. "...and that's why I never let Michael handle the laundry...not ever again."

"Seriously, you thought his mother or the help would have taught him how to tend to his own bloody delicate fabrics. But no...since I can do it...he expects me to..saying 'Aw babe, you know I'm no good at this...' Please." Tracey shook her head, downing the rest of her cosmo. "That's why you don't do shit for your lady or your man all the time. They gotta do it for themselves." Millicent reminded her.

"Think that's annoying? I was talking to Gabrielle, you know, Fleur Delacour's sister? Anyway...she told me a friend of hers just ended her year-long relationship...all because her boyfriend was running around with her cousin. She caught them in bed together and he had the absolute nerve to say 'it wasn't working anymore' and 'felt something was missing in his life'..which Gabi says is complete bullshit. Her friend loved him dearly...always listening to what he had to say, consoling him when he was upset...all of it."

"She gave and took, like you're supposed to...but gave more than what she had. He seemed to appreciate it and I dunno what the fuck made him change his mind!" Hannah exclaimed in exasperation. "There has to be a better reason than that..." Susan commented. "She probably wasn't giving him pussy right when he wanted it.." Blaise retorted offhandedly. "Somehow, that might be one reason that shallow creep did it. Sex doesn't make the entire relationship." added Hermione.

"Did he also say he wanted to tell her but didn't have the heart to do it?" Colin muttered aloud, fingering his glass. Hermione stilled, remembering Harry's words. Tracey gulped. "Yes...he did." "Heh...he's just like him. Just like Harry..." Colin chuckled bitterly. _'Here it comes..' _Pansy thought.

* * *

><p>"It's funny, you think if you give the world to the one you love, he'll never leave you...that you're the only one in his life...that you're meant to be. You believe that since he's been with you for years and asks you to finally marry him, your life will be complete. All until one final day, you learn the truth. You learn that one of his supposed 'best friends' wasn't merely that at all. I knew he and Ginny been through a lot, with her being bewitched by Voldemort in her first year...almost left to die in the Chamber of Secrets, saving her father from certain death by serpent attack and everything up until the war."<p>

"I thought they were very close, like many of you are with your best mates...but no...he says there's a connection between him and her. What kind of connection could possibly be so profound between them that it gave him the idea to lead me on as long as he had, when he could have just let me down easily early on? I wouldn't have wasted years of emotion and affectionate gestures if I knew this would be his decision! Sure, I would have hurt...but I would've healed."

"But no, he had to lead me astray and feed me his lies. If he had uncertainties, he should've said something...instead of thinking otherwise and probably running around behind my back with...her. Ha! I think he did anyway, why else would he have left me standing there after such a short explanation? Anyone? Anyone know? How about you, Hermione?...You happen to find out any sordid details in my absence?"

Everyone turned to look at Hermione, who nodded sadly. "I found out recently that Harry did sleep with Ginny the night before your wedding." "Oh, shit.." Blaise groaned, rolling his eyes. Colin's chuckles became bursts of laughter. "I...I was right! Why am I not surprised he fucked her? That fucking bitch...it's always been her..." his smile turned into a furious frown.

"It's always been her! Always Ginny! What the fuck is so great about her?! Huh? Is it her looks? Her smile? The fact she's a quidditch player?...that she's the sister of his best mate? What?! Hell, Hermione...you've been at Harry's side far longer and got into deeper shit with him than she ever had! If I ever expected Harry to fall for a woman, you would have been the better choice! I don't understand what it is that drawn him to her! I thought I was enough! What is wrong with me?! What have I done to make him run away?!"

"Nothing, Colin. You've done nothing but love him.." Luna said softly. "That's right! I gave Harry five years...five long years that I'll never get back! I've poured my heart and soul out to him, I gave myself to him, loved him unconditionally and this is what I get in return?! Half a decade of empty promises and a fucking silver band to show for it! What's the goddamn point of proposing if you're full of uncertainty, always second-guessing?! If there's no certainty, no true love only for that one person, then the ring is meaningless!"

Colin hastily removed his ring, gripping it between his thumb, index and middle fingers. "It's fucking great when these are thrown around with no intention of backing it up." A flash of Harry's cold, firm expression and last words surged to the front of his mind. _' -"I've said all I needed to say. I'm sorry, Colin. This is how it has to be. I can't marry you. Goodbye..."-' _He glared so hard at his ring, it could have melted. _'You destroyed me, shattered my heart into a thousand pieces...I don't even think it could ever be repaired...by anyone.'_

He locked blazing sky blue eyes with Hermione. "Relay this message to Harry, no..Potter. Tell him I don't ever want to see him again unless absolutely necessary. There is no chance I'll still be his friend or a mere acquaintance. As far as I'm concerned, he is nothing but a stranger. I'll be coming to Grimmauld Place to gather my things Monday morning. He is not to touch them. I'm bringing help." He handed her the ring. "He can have this back, tell him to shove it up his arse." With that, he stormed out of the parlor to do some fire-calling.

The room was silent after Colin's explosion. It was about damn time, too. No one could stay quiet about being jilted at the altar this long. "Finally! The ring comes off!" Pansy clapped her hands together. "Well shit, he should've stayed...I'd have given him a congratulatory pat on the back.'' Blaise blurted out, refilling his martini. Susan only snorted. _'At least he reached some sort of catharsis...' _Luna mused, delicately sipping the last of her mimosa.

* * *

><p>Monday morning, Colin was dressed in yet another borrowed ensemble of Flint's, heading up the walkway to Grimmauld Place. Cormac, Justin, Dennis, Pansy, Luna, Ernie and Neville were there to assist. Thankfully, Justin and Ernie were there...they were some of the legal counselaurors that worked at the Ministry. Besides, they needed to keep Cormac and Dennis from attacking Harry on sight. The savior never took his wand with him everywhere he went in that house. Rapping on the door, Colin waited.

A minute later, Harry answered. Justin drawled "We're here for Colin's things." "Uh huh. Why are those two with you?" Harry nodded to Cormac and Dennis. "Colin needed their assistance. Ernie and I are also here to...ensure your safety." "Not that you deserve it..." Ernie muttered. "Not that I need you to protect me, I can handle myself." "The sooner we get in, the sooner I can get the fuck out." Colin stepped past Harry and got straight to work, his friends following.

"Last thing..." Colin reached into the closet and pulled out his sets of Healer's robes. Flicking his wand, they were folded, put away and shrunk with his other belongings. Taking one last look around the bedroom where he and Harry spent many passionate nights, he scoffed disbelievingly before stuffing the trunk into his pocket. "You guys ready?" "As we'll ever be." Cormac responded. "Let's go." Everyone filed out of Grimmauld Place, Colin being the last. He gave Harry one final glare before leaving through those green doors for the last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone else think he made the right call? I do. Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)<strong>


	4. Back To Work

**Hello hello! Welcome back and here's chapter 4. :P It's a little shorter than the previous, I'm still working on chapter 5...in between other stories. (I dunno what else to say...so...here you go!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five-Back To Work<strong>

Tuesday morning, Colin walked through the doors of St. Mungo's...dressed in white Healer's robes, his flowing hair in a ponytail. He held an impassive look upon his face as he passed the whispering and pointing employees, patients and guests. The muggleborn couldn't stay in Pansy's manor all day any longer. He couldn't wallow in constant misery for another week. He needed to take his mind off Harry's treachery, so why not return to work?

Oh yes, he was still angry and miserable. He teared up every time Harry's name was mentioned or seeing a newly married couple show affection. But he realized that Harry was never coming back to him and he was done wrong. So, it wouldn't do to whine over it. Also, this was work and all personal drama and bullshit was left at the door.

Knowing that Harry was an auror and aurors got injured by wayward spells all the time, it was possible he'd have him as an occasional patient. It would be unprofessional to scream at him in the workplace or beat the shit out of him. This wasn't Hogwarts anymore, he wasn't a child. As much as Colin hated it, he needed to grin and bear it. Upon reaching the Mediwitches' Station, he spoke "Morning, Hannah. What do you have for me today?"

The blonde 'Puff smiled, handing him a clipboard "Well, you're in luck. We have two cases of fractured tibia from bits of stone flown by a 'Bombarda', one case of first-degree burns from a misuse of a 'Confringo' and three sustaining injuries from teasing a hippogriff.'' "Interns?" "Interns." Colin shook his head. "Didn't they learn anything from Hagrid?" "Apparently not.." "I'm gonna have a busy morning.."

Around lunchtime in the cafeteria, Draco was reminding fellow Healers and some Ministry friends who came for lunch. "Don't mention anything about the wedding, Harry's name, nothing. It's just a regular day like any other." "I'm more tactful than you think and that's saying something about me.." Cassius retorted. "Here he comes. Hey Colin.." Adrian smiled, pulling out a chair for the blonde. "Dude, where's your lunch?" "Uh, Pansy's bringing something. It's her turn to pick."

"Helloooo..." A feminine, singsong voice floated near their table. "Hiya, Col! I've got sushi! All your favorites!...and mine! Oh, and Natsuko says 'Hi!' Before I forget.." she brought her voice to a whisper only their buddies can hear "...Natsuko offered to take care of your...problem. Just give her the word and it's done.''

Colin smiled "That's really sweet of her, but I have to respectfully decline." "Aw.." Their sushi chef, Natsuko, hails from one of the wizarding shinobi clans back in Japan. If there was a problem to be handled, she was the one to do it. "So, how are things at the Ministry, Pans?" "Well...there's debate over more Potions legislation..."

* * *

><p><em>At Falmouth Stadium that evening...<em>

"...and it's Flint with the quaffle, soaring past Hawley and Daniels...and he scores yet again! The Falmouth Falcons are currently leading 350 to 220 against the Holyhead Harpies!" The Falmouth supporters roared with applause, whilst the teams darted about, dodging bludgers, or trying to capture the snitch or quaffle.

At the Falcons' end, Miles was floating back and forth between the posts, not that it mattered to defend them so hard. The Harpies were a good team, but were trailing 130 points behind. He wasn't being cocky, he just had something more important on his mind right now...Colin.

_'I wonder how's he doing right about now...has he bothered to return to work? Damn it, maybe I should pay him a visit at Pansy's? Check up on him?..Yeah...I'll do that right after I get back to Flint Manor. Come on you bitch...get closer..' _he thought, glaring at Ginny Weasley, whose every goal he blocked, almost successfully hitting her each time. "Bletchley! Look out!" "Huh?" It was too late. A bludger cracked Bletchley across the head, forcing him off his broom. The stocky redhead landed with a 'thud' on the sand.

"Aw...fuck." Flint called time out and flew over to Miles. The referee shook his head. "Out cold. Send in your reserve." "Goddamn it, he's our best Keeper." Flint groaned. "Hey, at least he's not Wood." Lucian pointed out. Flint snorted. Oliver was notorious for taking bludgers to the head. It amazed Flint that the Scotsman could still remember to scratch his own arse when it itched...or recall his own name. "You have a point there. Bletchley, off to St. Mungo's you go..''

_At St. Mungo's, in the Trauma Unit..._

Colin was checking his clipboard after his last patient. Removing cauldron shrapnel became a breeze over the past several years. He glanced at the clock. _'Fifteen minutes 'til I go home..' _"Healer Creevey!" "Yes, Melinda?" "You've got one more patient." They headed to the patient's room. "Alright, what am I dealing with?"

"Quidditch injuries. This man took a bludger to the head and broke his arm from the fall. He was out cold.." "Was?" "He started coming to when he was brought in. I think it was the smell of one of our remedies that woke him." "Is it Oliver Wood?" "Not this time..." Colin pulled back the curtain to see a bleary-eyed Miles Bletchley gazing at him.

"Well, fancy seeing you, Miles. I'll take it from here, Melinda. Thank you." she nodded and left them alone. "Hello, Colin...it's uh..nice to see you...unh..." "Don't touch your arm. I need to run some diagnostic spells, ok?" "You're the healer..." Colin cast the necessary enchantments, reading the colors and noting the points of impact. "Yes, you've suffered a slight concussion and a fractured radius. Nothing that a couple potions, a charm and a week of recuperation can't fix."

As Colin tended to his injuries, Miles gazed at the blonde beauty, inwardly marveling over his gentle and careful hands._ 'I would love to have those all over me. You at home..in my bed...wearing nothing but that Healer's robe...wait...I can be dirty later.' _He caught himself, willing down his stiffening erection.

He turned his forest green eyes to Colin's face. Miles noticed the slight dark circles underneath his eyes, the faint sadness in his expression. He knew Colin hadn't slept well for almost two weeks. Who would after going through that bullshit? Colin also appeared as though he hasn't smiled much...or so he strongly assumed. Bletchley hasn't seen him in over a month but he could feel the tidal waves of melancholy laced with bitterness and anger surging around this man. He knew it wouldn't be a good idea to move in so quickly, but he desperately wanted to see him smile...something.

"You always heal wounds this fast?" "It comes with practice. Thankfully, you're not one of the fucktards I've seen on a regular basis. You're not injured too often, since you know how to avoid bludgers. What made you get hit by one this time?" "Uh...I got sidetracked. Just a bunch of shit on my mind..." "Ah, anything you'd like to share?" "Nah, nothing that big.." His inner voice twittered _''Liar, liar, breeches on fire!'' 'Breeches on fire? What am I, a baby?'_

* * *

><p>"Try not to make this a habit, ok? I don't like seeing my friends in a hospital bed." Colin smiled, handing Bletchley a concussion-ceasing draught. The Keeper downed the bottle, playfully smirking "Well, at least I'm not Wood." That made Colin laugh a little. "You're definitely not. I love Oliver, but man...he should consider early retirement or at least not to get too distracted."<p>

"Don't ever tell him that...you know how he gets." "Unfortunately. And there you go. You're finished. Do you have anyone to take you home?...I think your wand is back at the stadium." "Uh, no. Flint's got my wand and he'll bring it home once the game is finished. We were leading 350-220 against the Harpies..." Colin nodded. "Ok, well...my shift is almost over. Mind waiting a couple minutes so I can clock out?" "Sure."

"Great." Colin headed back to the Healer's station and stamped his time card before removing his Healer's robe. He freed his hair from the ponytail and went to Miles, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Ready?" "Yep." "Off to your house?" "Ah, no. My place is being refurnished so I'm crashing at Flint's until it's done." "You know...for such a huge guy, he has such a big heart." "Don't tell him that, either...that's only Percy's doing."

"He's always been particular about Percy...then again, he is his husband." "Tell me about it." Before the men could walk outside, Hannah stopped them. "You may wanna leave through the back entrance. There are several reporters outside. Someone slipped out that you returned to work and they want a scoop." Colin scowled "Too bad. And thanks, Hannah." Taking her advice, they went out the back and apparated to Flint Manor.

"Thanks again for taking me here, Colin." "Anytime, Miles." He watched the blonde turn to leave. "Wait...would you like to come in for some tea?" "I'm kinda tired...but I appreciate the offer." "Uh, ok. Um...would you like to hang out sometime...maybe get dinner? We haven't hung out in forever."

Colin tilted his head in thought. _'I haven't left Pansy's place in days, and it's nice to get some fresh air...guess it wouldn't hurt. She would have made me, anyway.' _"I'd like that. Whenever you're free would be good. I have weekends off and I leave at 6 in the evenings as you know." "How about Friday? I'll pick the place." "Friday it is. See you then." "Goodnight." Colin waved before apparating to Parkinson Manor.

Miles grinned victoriously. Earlier, he made Colin laugh and he's getting to spend time with him on Friday. Technically, it wasn't an official romantic date...but it was close enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! There's a bit of ColinMiles action for ya! :P More will come within the next chapter...as soon as I finish it! :)**


	5. Dinner With Miles

**Hey hey hey!** **Sorry that I'm behind on updating...been trying to brainstorm ideas for my other stories and I had things at home to deal with. You pretty much how that goes...ya don't always like it...but it has to be done.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five-Dinner With Miles<strong>

Opening the front door, Miles waltzed in to see Percy lounging in the parlor, overlooking some Ministry documents. "Evening, Miles. Glad to see you're up and walking. Marcus is in the kitchen." "Oh? Did we win?" "Yep. 470-280. It seems as after you were knocked out, Ginny was able to make the goals you flung in her direction until Tarquin caught the snitch."

"Gotcha. Well..I'm ordered to a week of recuperation since I ended up with a slight concussion and broken arm. Thankfully, I did see a kind face I've missed. Colin tended to me." Percy smiled, even he knew of Bletchley's love for him. "I'm glad to hear he's back at work...I would have went stir-crazy." "Oi, Miles!" "Hey Marcus, yes...I'm all fixed up...but Colin says I still need to rest for a week." Marcus cheekily smiled "Colin, eh?"

"You two 'play doctor'?" "Shit, I wish. On the brighter side, we're going out...well...hanging out...this Friday! I'm fucking ecstatic." "All right!" Marcus clapped Miles on his back. "That's great, mate. Don't you think so, Percy?" Percy had an apprehensive half-smile upon his freckled face. "Well...kinda." "Kinda? Babe, what do you mean by that?"

"Please, Percy...don't piss on my parade." Miles whined. "I'm sorry, Miles..but..are you sure it's wise to be alone with Colin this soon? It's only been two weeks since...what happened. And don't tell me you're not intending to move in, I know you. I really just want you to be careful about this. He's very fragile."

Miles sighed. There's no point in telling Percy otherwise, he did want to pick up the pieces of Colin's shattered heart. "I know that. I'm not gonna rush in and snog him Friday. We're only going to hang out and that is the truth. Yes, I do want to eventually tell him how I feel...but that's the word-eventually." "Good. Taking it slow is the best thing for right now."

"Yeah, you don't wanna come on too strong. And it wouldn't be good to immediately move in while Colin's on the rebound, anyway." Miles replied "Don't get me wrong, it's tempting as fuck...but I can't risk royally pissing him off. I just hope that after Friday, he'll want to see me again.''

_At Parkinson Manor..._

Colin was in the kitchen, helping himself to a bowl of fresh Irish stew. Typically, he would eat this in the fall and winter, but he missed his mother's recipe. Besides, Luna and Pansy also liked it. He padded towards the dining room and took his seat. Several bites into his meal, Pansy and Luna joined him. "Hey, babe! How was your first day back?" Pansy chirped, setting down her and Luna's bowls. "Oh, it was hectic as usual. Stupid people doing stupid things. And, there were reporters standing outside of St. Mungo's..."

"Ugh, seriously?" "Yep. Thankfully, Hannah spotted them and told me and Miles to exit through the back." "Miles?" "He had a game earlier, remember?" Luna smiled. "Oh shit, that's right. Damn it, you know I don't follow Quidditch all that much.." "Anyway, a bludger collided with his head and he broke his arm when he fell...thus he ended up with a minor concussion. He's all better now. We're meeting this Friday for dinner.." He didn't see Pansy and Luna share a 'look'.

"Oh, really? That's great. You're finally getting out of the house again. I'm proud of ya." "Thanks, Pans." Colin smiled, finishing his meal. "I'm gonna turn in early tonight. 'Night, girls." " 'Night." As Colin disappeared, Pansy turned to her girlfriend. ''I'm not so sure about this..." "I think it's a wonderful opportunity for Colin. He needs some sunshine back in his life." "I get that, but you know how Miles feels about him. I don't want him to rush Colin into another relationship so soon."

"I don't believe Miles will. He's cared about Colin too long and I'm sure he's considered every possible angle over the years. Think about it, Miles could be what Colin needs right now...even if it's only friendly companionship for the time being." Pansy sighed in defeat. "You may be right, Luna. You may be right..'' _'I know I am...' _Luna smiled as she sipped her water.

* * *

><p>The day of their dinner 'date' arrived. It was close to 7 in the evening as Colin was brushing his hair, listening to Pansy nitpick over what he should wear. "It's not like I'm going on a date, Pansy...it's only Miles." "Well, you still need to look your best. Blue or black?" "Black, but I don't think we're going fancy...it's probably more casual than anything." "A mixture of the two...that's a black blazer to go with the shirt..." "You don't need to go through the trouble..." "But I am anyway, you'll thank me later." "You always say that." "And have I ever been wrong?"<p>

Colin sighed "No.." "Then quit your fussing and put this on." She directed him to the bed where she laid out his evening ensemble. He had to hand it to Pansy, she knew how to throw an outfit together. Colin went to pull his shirt on "Do you mind?" Pansy scoffed "Please, I've seen you naked." Colin raised an eyebrow "When the hell was this?" "That's for me to know and for you to find out eventually. It didn't do anything for me but if I was straight..." she gave him a cheeky grin as she swaggered out of his room.

Colin chuckled at Pansy's antics as he dressed himself. He checked his reflection in the mirror, debating whether or not to leave his hair down or tie it back. ''I'll just leave it.'' He moved a stray hair out of his eyes, tucking it behind his right ear. _'Dinner with Miles...haven't done that in so long. It's nice I get to see him, what with him being a Quidditch player and all...always having to travel. Glad I could spend time with him...maybe this will be just the thing to help me out of my slump. I wonder where he's decided to go this evening..' _Rounding the corner downstairs, Colin met Miles waiting for him in the foyer.

The Keeper perked upon seeing him. "You ready to go?" "As ever. Where are we heading?" "It's this new casual eatery in wizarding London, The Silver Cauldron. It's quite a wonderful place...good food, atmosphere...ask Pucey. He and Terence spent many a night there right before...well...you get the gist of their Friday nights." Colin snorted "Oh yeah...horny bastards. They're the Snake version of Justin and Ernie. Anyway, shall we go?" "After you.." Miles opened the door, allowing Colin passage so they could apparate. Watching from the window, Pansy and Luna lightly squealed. "Oooh, I can't wait until he comes back. I want all the details." "Probably only on what they ate and talked about..." "Better than nothing."

Two 'cracks' later, Miles and Colin arrived at the Silver Cauldron. People bustled around them as they crossed the street. Inside, Colin gazed around the premises. "You're right, it's rather calm...not too busy...decent cool color scheme." "The food's amazing...where would you like to sit? Table or a booth near the back?" "I'll go with the booth...I'm kinda wanting to avoid any unnecessary attention." Miles nodded, remembering that reporters are still wanting an interview with Colin to get his side of the story.

The blonde allowed Miles to show him towards the back and they got settled, reading over the menus. A waitress sauntered up to greet them. "Evening, gentlemen. What can I get you?" Miles responded "I'll have the steak frites and water." "And I'll have the grilled salmon with steamed vegetables and iced tea." "Excellent choices. I'll be back momentarily."

Within twenty minutes, their entrees arrived. As they ate, they started chatting. "So, how did the game against the Harpies turn out?" "We won, 470-280. Weasley got in her shots and Tarquin caught the snitch right after her last one." Colin's eye twitched at her name. "I see. Heh, go Falmouth. Which Harpy knocked the bludger into your head?" "It was Stallingsworth. I think she finally got pissed with me trying to hit Weasley with the quaffle and decided to even the score. Not a bad beater, but she's lucky Bole didn't knock her off her broom...he did try, though."

Colin smiled at the image. For a short Snake, Bole's feisty behavior made up for his stature. He wondered how Montague put up with all of it...maybe it was the 'wonders' he provided in bed? "Instant karma, what do you expect?" "Honestly.." Miles smiled as he gazed at Colin cutting into his salmon. He was a vision all dressed in black. The blazer was a tad much, though he figured it was Pansy's doing...nevertheless, he looked fantastic. Miles wanted to tell him that, but he didn't want to seem like he was totally coming onto him...so that was out of the question.

"Anything new happening at St. Mungo's?" "Well...other than patients teasing hippogriffs, finding excellent ways to blow up cauldrons and switching each other's body parts...there isn't much this time around. Maybe I'll have something new...like some bloke accidentally fusing himself to his mouthy bitch of a mother-in-law. I think that'll give us a good laugh." Miles laughed "Too late, the thought of it is priceless. Can you imagine one of the twins being able to accomplish that if they ever tie the knot?"

Colin chuckled "Oh yeah. Truly, you'd think they would have done that in school...amongst the million other disasters they've devised. Maybe I could slip that idea to one of them and wait to see what happens?" "Do it. I'd like to see them try.." They bantered on until their plates were empty and for a little while afterwards.

"...And that is why you never face Pansy and Seamus in a drinking contest. You will lose horribly." "Damn..." Bletchley snickered at the tale of Pansy and Seamus challenging him and several others to an after-graduation ceremony shot-slamming contest. It reminded him of the one Warrington won versus Davies when a party at the Ministry got way too fucking boring. The former 'Claw had to be carried out of the storage room. "Want to get a latte after this?"

Colin grinned "Sure. Haven't had one in forever. Same place?" "Same place." They paid for their dinner and exited The Silver Cauldron only to be met with a camera flash and several reporters flocking them. "Mr. Creevey, could you tell us more about your ex-fiancé leaving you at the altar?" "What was your take on the irreconcilable differences?" "Is there any animosity between you, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley?" "Is Miles Bletchley your new boyfriend?.." the questions went on and on.

Colin responded irritably "No comment.." As he tried to push past them, they kept getting in his way, especially Skeeter. "Will you get out of my way?!" "We're only asking for a few quick words...so if you-" "He said he had no comment." Miles growled, glowering at the small flock of reporters. Stepping in front of him, he continued "If either one of you would like to keep the usage of your limbs, I suggest you keep walking. He has no urge to deal with insignificant flies such as yourselves."

* * *

><p>They scattered from the rough Keeper, allowing them passage. The reporters were also well aware of his fearsome father, Mason Bletchley...who still held his seat on the Wizengamot and was quite a force to be reckoned with even in his late forties. Miles was just like his father, so when he says to leave him be, a person better obey or suffer the consequences.<p>

Far away from the crowd, Colin whispered "Thank you. Means a lot.." "Even though you're not so little anymore, I'll still protect you." The shorter redhead softly smiled up at Colin, who returned it. Twenty minutes later, they ended up at their favorite coffee joint and ordered those lattes.

Another two hours later, they apparated back to Parkinson Manor. "I had a wonderful time tonight. I needed it." "I'm glad I could help. You deserved it." "So..uh..when's your next match?" "It's in two weeks against the Appleby Arrows...their home turf." "Maybe I could come see you play?" Miles grinned "Colin Creevey, you know you do not have to ask. I'd love for you to watch. I'll owl you and the girls tickets...hm...well..I dunno if Pansy will show.." "Oh, she nagged me over my outfit...she's going."

"Excellent. I'll look forward to seeing you. I'm still at Flint Manor if you feel like owling...if you just want to talk or whatever." _'Watch it, don't sound desperate..' _"I think I'll take you up on that. I've missed it. My harpies are probably waiting on the news...I'll see you later." "Goodnight, Colin." He patted him gently on his shoulder before Colin walked inside. _'He's coming to my game! Yes! Man, why do I sound like a fucking schoolgirl? Fuck it...I'm happy. This night was perfect...if I don't count those vultures.'_

"Coliiinnn..." Pansy laid her head on his shoulder, batting her eyelashes. "I'll spill." "Yay!" She dragged him to the couch in between her and Luna. "How'd it go?" Colin smiled "It was great...I'm so glad I got to have dinner with him.." "Whatcha eat?" "Well..Miles had the steak frites and I had the grilled salmon...we ate, talked...told him about your and Seamus's Firewhiskey victory.." She smirked triumphantly "...and we went out for lattes."

"What else?" Luna queried. "I got hounded by reporters outside The Silver Cauldron and I tried to get away but they kept blocking me off." "Until..?" She always knew there was more. "Until...Miles bullied them away...and no, Pansy...he didn't knock their heads." "Damn it.." Luna smiled "That was sweet of him. He always was a bit of a protective bear over you." "Yeah, I remember...I appreciate it then just as I do now. Honestly, I'm not a short shit anymore...why it is still difficult sometimes to get people to leave me alone?"

Pansy held his hand "It's because you're level-headed, kind and you're not as combative as Miles...hardly anyone is as combative, except Marcus...especially Marcus..Lucian, Cassius...Seamus that one year...uh...Cormac, Dennis, Zacharias, Ron...Susan..me...you get the idea. And besides, you're more mature and don't have the need to resort to physical violence unless it's absolutely necessary. Nothing to be ashamed of. You're stable and that's a good thing!"

Colin licked his lips in thought ''You're right." "You plan on seeing Miles again?" asked Luna. "I'd like to...but...I dunno when. He does have a game in two weeks against the Arrows...which he's sending tickets by the way...and you, missy...are going." He gently poked Pansy on her nose, making her scrunch it. "Aww..." "Hey, you nagged me, so I'm getting payback." "Just for that, I'm gonna lick your face." "Eww...aw come on...no.." Colin grimaced when Pansy dragged her tongue up his right cheek, Luna giggling the entire time.

* * *

><p><strong>Cute outing they had, huh? Could this be the beginning of something new? Your thoughts? :P<strong>


	6. Inner Turmoil

**Hello! Hello! Hello! Sorry for the late update...been writing more! I know these chapters are getting a little long...but I hope they're not too long. There's just so much to the chapter and I don't want to make the plot so choppy. Please forgive me. :P Things are picking up from here on out! Enjoy! :)**

**_'...blah...'_ is Colin's thoughts and arguing with his inner voice.**

**-_'...blah...'-_ is Colin's inner voice.**

****~*...*~ indicates a memory.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six-Inner Turmoil<strong>

Miles apparated to Flint Manor. Walking inside, he saw the guys were up and waiting for him. Using his well-developed ability in donning a calm mask, he casually commented "So, I see you're all still awake. What's the occasion? I know Terence and Adrian didn't keep you up..." Flint snorted "Please. Cut the shit and tell us how it went." That calm mask swiftly faltered into a stupid grin. "It was great! Couldn't ask for anything more...well, we did have a run-in with some reporters...but other than that, dinner was splendid."

"You never cease to sound like a lovestruck girl, Bletchley." Lucian pointed out, lounging in Graham's lap. "And I'm not gonna deny it." Terence chirped, hanging over Adrian's shoulders "Did you knock some heads? Please tell me you knocked Skeeter if she was one of 'em.." Miles shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. I wanted to...but I kinda like my position on the team and avoiding court, so...yeah."

"Boo. You suck sometimes...but I get it." "I can tell you what he'd like to suck right about now..." Cassius retorted, smirking. "Cassius!..well...yeah, I do. Technically, a few things." Miles shrugged unashamedly. Cassius knew him so well, it was scary.

Adrian smiled "So, you two gonna see each other again?" "Definitely. Colin's coming to my game against the Arrows. He's dragging Pansy and Luna along with him." "Aww, missed my baby sister..." Terence said thoughtfully. It was true, he thought that much of Luna...she's kept this hyperactive ex-Slytherin entertained on numerous occasions...when it wasn't sex, school, or food that occupied his attention.

"Yeah, in exception of me and Bole since we're on the team, the rest here are coming...so is Percy." "Marcus.." "Hey, you promised you would attend every other game...unless something major at the Ministry came up or you were ill." Percy mock-shamefully hung his head. "I did, huh? Ok...I'll come." "Yay..." Marcus buried his head in the crook of Percy's neck.

Miles smiled softly at the display. Marcus and Percy were too cute sometimes, same with the other pairs in his circle...even Cormac and Cassius had their cute moments, the rest of the time...they were just dirty. Dirty, dirty, dirty...no other way to describe it. At the same time, he was jealous. He longed for someone to be by his side, to fall asleep with, to wake up next to...just to sit silently with him on the sofa while they watch Quidditch games on TV or go on a simple walk in the park. He longed for Colin. He knew this wasn't a good time to press forward, but how else was he going to let Colin know how he felt? Couldn't he at least hint at it a little? All Miles knew was that he wanted Colin to be happy and he didn't want him to slip away. Not ever again.

Bidding the guys goodnight, Miles ventured up to his room. Laying down on his bed, Miles rolled to face the left side of the mattress. Gazing at the cold and empty space, he mused _'I'm not going to push you into anything so soon, Colin. I'll give it a little while longer...then I'm going to find a way to admit the feelings I've kept hidden from you for so long. I just hope you're willing to give me a chance. I know I can make you happy and I'll never turn my back on you. Firstly, I wonder if you'll owl me in between now and the game...'_

* * *

><p>"Happy Saturday, Col!" Pansy twittered joyously when her favorite blonde, other than Luna, shuffled sleepily into the kitchen. Yawning, he replied "Gee, someone's overly cheerful this morning...that's not normal. You're usually a bitch." "I had my coffee and I got laid while you were sleeping." Colin snorted "That'll do it. Anyway, what's for breakfast?" "The house elves took the liberty of whipping up omelettes for the three of us. Dig in."<p>

Colin did just that, scanning the tabletop for the paper. "Where's the paper?" Luna pulled it out from under Pansy's butt and held it out to him. "Seriously, Pans?" She groaned "I had to. It's another one of Skeeter's articles." "Yep, you'll 'love' this one..." Luna added with a sarcastic air. Taking the liberty of unraveling the paper, Colin decided to check it out...even though it's probably another piece of shit.

**'~OUT WITH THE AUROR, IN WITH THE KEEPER? by Rita Skeeter**. **_-_**_For all my faithful readers out there who were curious as to what became of Colin Creevey; Harry Potter's ex-fiancé, it seems as though he's back in the saddle! Last night as I was gladly partaking in a delicious cappuccino across from the eatery 'The Silver Cauldron', I spotted Mr. Creevey with Miles Bletchley; Keeper of the Falmouth Falcons, entering said restaurant for what I presumed was a date. An anonymous source can vouch that these two looked pretty cozy in their darkened booth, speaking to one another in an intimate manner. Upon exiting, I and several other reporters rushed to get his side regarding Mr. Potter. Alas, Mr. Creevey had no comment after questioning. Of course, with promises of bodily harm from Miles Bletchley, it was for our own safety that we allowed him to slip away. Are they dating? Was Colin ever as broken up as we originally thought? Normally, someone doesn't date again for months or a year after having been so very devastated. I think it's safe to say only those two know. Will we? Keep your eyes open for a follow-up article!~' _Underneath the article was a snapshot of Colin and Miles leaving The Silver Cauldron, smiling warmly at one another, never losing eye contact.

"Don't think you're getting one, either!" Colin snarled. "I can hardly believe this woman is still in business with all the rubbish she produces. I'm surprised she's still alive, to be brutally honest." "You know people revel in celebrity gossip and you dated one...therefore...you're like...a semi-celebrity or something. And they don't know how to keep their noses out of people's arses to save their lives." added Pansy. "Yep, they'll risk potential injury just to get a story.." Luna serenely commented, stirring her tea.

"Miles and I only went out for dinner and a latte. Nothing more, nothing less. I swear, people read too much into things. And..and how dare she insinuate I wasn't devastated! I was plenty wrecked because of what Harry did to me! Just because I happen to leave the house with a friend, it doesn't mean we're an item! I don't move that quickly...fuck...even Lavender Brown didn't move that fast and we know how many blokes she's jumped around!"

"Hm...from what I hear...she's on number...23 or 25?" Pansy counted on her manicured fingers. "Andrew Kirke's little brother, I think it is.." Luna pointed out. "Uh, which one?" "The eighteen-year old." Even after graduation, Brown was quite promiscuous around the offices at the Ministry. Colin sighed, staring at the moving photo of him and Miles. _'Now I see how this looks to everyone. I wonder if Miles is reading the same article? What does he think about how we're portrayed?'_

_At Flint Manor..._

"Why hasn't that beetle been squashed yet?!" growled Miles as he finished reading the last sentence of Skeeter's article. "A beetle, huh?" "Yes, a beetle with markings that resemble glasses." Montague casually added with a smirk. "Well, I know what I'm looking out for around the house..'' Flint grinned in anticipation, praying a blue beetle with black eyemarkings would buzz inside.

"I'm so sick of this woman and her lies. Colin truly was upset, I saw the tears. Pansy even filled me in how he never left the manor for weeks." Percy shook his head at the sheer audacity of that hack of a reporter. "Tell me about it. I'm just glad I had the opportunity to make him smile on our da-...I mean, at dinner." He was met with a tableful of knowing stares. "What?" Cassius leered at Miles "You almost said 'date'." "No, I didn't." "Yes, you did.."

"Ok, I _almost_ did. What of it?" "Did you think of this as a date?" Miles twiddled his thumbs ashamedly. "Well, would it sound terrible if I thought so only a little?" Percy interjected, hoping to assure the Keeper. "No, it's not. We can't blame you. This is the farthest you've gotten with Harry fully out of the picture. As long as you keep yourself in check...you're fine." "It's so fucking hard though..." Miles groaned, propping his head on his hands.

"I want to tell him so badly. Every time I see him, I just want to take him in my arms and..." he sighed before continuing "I know I need to take this slow and I will. It's just gonna take some more serious restraint." "You can do it, mate. We're all right behind ya...though that'll eventually be Colin's job." He playfully punched Terence in the shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>Parkinson Manor, later that day...<em>

That afternoon, Colin was lounging on the chaise in his bedroom, replaying the contents of the article he read that morning. ' ''_An anonymous source can vouch that these two looked pretty cozy in their darkened booth, speaking to one another in an intimate manner.'' ...''Are they dating?'' ' _He saw the picture of him and Miles clearly in his mind. Their smiles, their eye contact...it really did appear as if they were a couple. It's how he and Harry looked when people took snapshots of them.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake himself of those words or how Miles jumped to his rescue from the hen-pecking reporters. He was so authoritative and forceful in his approach...like he was against other students back in Hogwarts. Miles protected him from numerous bullies when he first started his wizarding education. He remembered the first instance they met...

_~*''Hey, that's mine! Let it go!" A rather short first-year Colin squeaked as he jumped, trying to reclaim his digital camera from a tall fourth-year Ravenclaw. "Sure, I'll let it go, alright..." he purposefully threw it into the stone wall, breaking the contraption to pieces. "How could you?! That was a present from my Dad!" Colin angrily shoved the older student. The fourth-year snarled, reclaiming his balance. "Oh, so the little lion's looking for a fight? Fine, I'll give it to you.." He knocked Colin into the wall behind him and reared back his fist. Just before his fist connected with Colin's face, someone tackled the 'Claw to the floor and started pummeling him. The unnamed student finally released the Ravenclaw and picked up the pieces of the wrecked camera. Pointing his wand, he muttered a spell and it was like new. He handed it over to Colin. _

_The muggleborn grinned happily. "Thank you so much for my camera!...a-and for saving me." His eyes settled on his tie and house badge. He was a Slytherin. Colin's been there a month and a half and he was told Slytherins were mean, evil and hated anyone less than pureblood. Well, whomever told him that was wrong. The boy responded "You're welcome. He shouldn't have messed with you. Beaudoin should have more maturity to not pick on a younger year." "Are you in fourth year, too?" "Well, no. I'm actually in third."_

_"Could've fooled me...you look a little older than what you are." He laughed. "Yeah, you're not the only one who says so. Name's Miles Bletchley, by the way. You're Colin Creevey, right?" Colin nodded "Right. Does everyone know who I am?" "You're the only one who runs around with a camera." "Oh, yeah.." Colin awkwardly smiled, moving some of his short golden hair. "I've always wondered how one of those uh...digital...cameras worked. Could you show me?" "Sure! All you do is-" "How about we go outside? The light is better." "Ok!" Excited, Colin led Miles to the courtyard, leaving Beaudoin to be levitated off to the hospital wing by Flitwick.*~_

From that moment on, he and Colin were friends. When Miles was with him or within proximity, no one approached him if they had malicious intentions. If they did, well...they didn't leave walking. Luna was right, he was a protective bear over him. _'Just like then...and last night. You really know how to make a person feel safe...you've always made me feel safe. Hold on a minute...why did I have to say it like that? We're only friends...that's all we've ever been!' '-But is that all you'll ever be?-' _his inner voice chirped deep down.

_'Why are you even saying that? I'm in no condition to consider another relationship...I just got out of one!' '-I didn't say that part...you did. I said ''Is that all you'll ever be?'' You supplied the rest.-' 'Damn it. I guess I blown that out of proportion. Still, he and I are just friends...really good friends.' _

_'-He does make you happy, doesn't he? Hasn't he always when you two would hang out?-' 'Yeah...what's your point?' '-My point is that yes, you two have been friends for almost ten years now...are you sure is that how you'll remain?-' 'I guess...' '-You 'guess'? or you 'know'?-' 'I..I...I don't fucking know!' '-Well, that can be something for you to think about now, huh? Just remember something...-' 'What?' '-Friends do fall in love...-' 'Not always...' '-But it is possible...remember that too.-' _Colin sighed aloud. His inner voice got the better of him this time. He couldn't argue with it, for the inner voice is an extension of oneself...or in other words, a conscience...to those who have one. So in essence, he was arguing with himself.

_'Well, my conscience isn't exactly wrong...it did bring up a valid point. Miles is a very dear friend...but...but...I don't think we'll progress further. Even if I wanted to...I don't believe I can. Fuck, why am I even thinking like this?! It's..it's merely me projecting my hurt feelings and ideals of what could have been into a thought...hoping it'll take form. I need to take my mind off of this. Miles and I are just friends...and we'll keep communicating and seeing each other as friends and only that! First...I'm gonna owl him like I promised...haven't done that in a while.' _Sitting down at his desk, Colin grabbed a quill, ink, parchment and got to scribbling.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm...second thoughts, Colin? Who else thinks he may be starting to think differently? For my tardiness, chapter 7 is next! :P<strong>


	7. Buzzing Beetle

**Here ya go! Chapter 7! Enjoy, peeps! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven-Buzzing Beetle<strong>

Miles was towelling himself dry around 7:00 that evening. He was about to rip off the cotton around his waist until he heard a distinct 'tap-tap' on his window. Averting his eyes, he saw it was Colin's owl, Pepper. Grinning, he reached into a small bag of owl treats and presented one to the speckled bird, taking the letter from his beak. _'This was quicker than expected...' _He opened the letter. _'-Hey, Miles. Thought I'd take you up on your offer to write...which I've also missed doing. Anyway, how have you been? Ok, now I sound like it's been years when it's only been one day. Damn it, there I go again...-' _Miles chuckled at the slightly awkward writing. Colin's rambling was cute.

_'- Well, I've been enjoying the rest of my weekend. Pansy and Luna were keeping me happy as they almost never fail to do. She, no lie, licked my face after I told her I was forcing her to the game. And of course, Luna did nothing to stop her. I swear, those two will be the death of me one day. Speaking of death, I know you've had to have seen Skeeter's most recent bullshit posting in the Daily Prophet. She had the nerve to imply I wasn't upset...but of course I was. Who wouldn't be? Except Zabini's mom...and no, he won't hex me if I say it. You know he agrees...he's made it known a gazillion times...especially if tequila is involved. I will never understand people and their fascination with her work. She should retire already...or get fired...whichever comes first. More importantly, what's up with you? Love, Colin.-' _

Bletchley reread the letter a couple of times, snickering out loud over the Zabini's mom part. It was true, she never was that upset about her husbands' deaths...all seven of them. Except for Blaise's biological father, she did get a little touchy about him. Forgetting his towel, Miles took a seat at his desk and began replying. Sealing the letter, he gave it to Pepper and he sailed off into the night. Parkinson Manor wasn't all that far away.

Before Colin turned in for the night, Pepper came back tapping on his window. Letting the squirrely speckled owl inside, he took the letter and gave him a treat. Laying back on his bed, Colin perused Miles's response.

_'-Hey Colin, thanks for writing! I've surely missed it. Perhaps we can do this more often again? To answer your question, I'm doing well, just hanging out here and listening to the randomness that ensues, not counting when I walked in on Marcus and Percy getting ''creative'' in the kitchen. I know I'm not eating off that counter until they scour it...or...burn it and get a new one. And yes, I did have the misfortune of reading said article...I'm still surprised that beetle hasn't been crushed yet. With any luck, a bird might pick her off if she tries to buzz our way again.'- _Colin smirked at that.

_'-I hate that broad and you know I don't dislike many women. She had no right in saying that about you. Her life's probably so pathetic that she has to ruin others' to make hers more interesting. She's never getting laid that way...and I apologize in advance for whatever horrible image that may bring. To change the subject, I'm sending you tickets first thing in the morning. I got them earlier today! I'm still looking forward to seeing you at my match. Honestly, seeing you at my games always brought me good luck...well...if you don't count the times I played against Gryffindor. Either way, maybe we'll reach 500 points this time around. I know Flint's been wanting the Falcons to rise up in numbers. Well, I dunno what else to write tonight...kinda tired. If you'd like, we can write more until my game...of course, you may have to wait later in the day because of practice. Anyway, I hope you have a good night. Love, Miles-' _

"I bring him luck?" Colin asked himself aloud, smiling. _'Wow, never knew that I had such an effect...he's always been a magnificent Keeper. He doesn't need me to play a good game, but it is nice to know he thinks of me that way.' _Turning out the light, Colin fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Two Fridays and multiple correspondences later, it was game day! Falmouth Falcons against the Appleby Arrows, their home turf. Colin, along with Pansy and Luna, trekked their way into the arena. The tickets Miles provided got them amazing seats right next to Percy, Graham, Adrian and Terence. Surprisingly, Neville, Zacharias, Theodore, Seamus, Dean, Blaise, Draco, Cormac, Dennis, Hannah, Susan, Justin and Ernie made it to the game as well. Most of the gang was present!<p>

"Wow, didn't think most of our heathen horde would be here!" Dennis commented jokingly, sending everyone else into a group laugh. "Well, we all needed a break and what better way to spend it than at our mates' game!" Dean exclaimed in enthusiasm. "And we missed your faces! Especially yours, Colin. How ya been?" Seamus asked, patting the blonde on his back.

"Oh, I've been well...just taking it a day at a time...working and doing whatever.." "Meeting Miles for dinner three Fridays ago." Pansy chimed in with an innocent smile. Everyone else other than most of the Slytherins and Luna raised their eyebrows, remembering the Daily Prophet article. "Dinner with Miles, you say?" Cormac shot him a grin. "Oh, how'd that go?" Seamus added curiously. "You, my dear boy, have some explaining to do after the game." Hannah poked him delicately on the nose when the announcers started the game, introducing the Falcons and Arrows.

Soaring around the bellowing crowd, Miles scanned the sea of faces for the one he wanted most. He found him. Colin was sitting next to Percy, who was giving Flint a big good-luck kiss before they were to start playing. Colin gazed up and locked eyes with him. Giving each other a nod, Miles got into position. The quaffle was tossed and the game began.

"Padgett tosses the quaffle to Addison, then he tosses it to Flint who scores! Falcons leading 490 to 320! And nearly colliding with Ferguson, Tarquin catches the snitch! Falcons win! 610 to 320! What an amazing game, ladies and gentlemen!" After the match, Marcus, Miles and Lucian showered and met their friends at the gates for lunch. Taking note of a place their coach suggested, everyone ended up at the Quivering Arrow, Appleby's most famous wizarding restaurant and tavern.

Once their meals were served, all got to talking and eating. "So, that's when I apparently breathed the wrong way and fell out the window. I could have swore I was sleepwalking." "Funny, that's what the drink was called...Sleepwalker." Blaise commented after listening to Seamus's alcohol-inspired anecdote.

Miles and Colin shared a look. Seamus never was one for being a quiet drinker. They vaguely wondered what would happen if they ever sealed Seamus, Pansy, Cassius and Zacharias in a room together after they've slammed down Firewhiskey...most likely, it would have ended up with the room exploding. "Hey Col, don't think I forgot about earlier. How did the dinner go with Miles? You have yet to let the rest of the class in on that." Hannah reminded him. _'Oh, goodness...he's right here!' _Colin inwardly exclaimed, nervously figuring out what to say.

Everyone else tuned in to hear. "Well, it was like every time we hung out before. We ate, talked, laughed...got some coffee...and went home.'' Dennis blurted "Boo. Boring. Come on, there has to be more than that.." Colin retorted "Not really. What, did you expect me and Miles to head off to some fancy hotel at the last minute and fuck?" Miles choked on his drink at his response, his cheeks reddening.

"Jesus, don't kill our Keeper. That's an embarrassing death, choking on water." Lucian patted Bletchley on the back. "S-Sorry, guys...just caught me off guard. Didn't expect that to come out of his mouth.." Draco chuckled "Oh yeah, that's something you never hear...Colin, Miles and 'fuck' in one sentence.." He raised a knowing eyebrow at the redhead who shot him a 'shut the fuck up' glare. Colin smiled, not paying attention to the gazes floating around the table. "I hope I didn't give you a bad image." "Nah, it's ...it's fine." _'So fine...oh shit, no...no...not here! Down!' _He mentally ordered his rising problem to lower itself immediately.

Deciding to change the awkward subject, Ernie queried "Since we've all seen Skeeter's recent piece of journalism...if we can call it that...you think there's a chance of her following you two?" "I don't think so. She's unaware of my living arrangements for the time being and it's gonna stay that way." "There's no way she'll get through my daddy's wards. He taught 'em to me before he left for our other manor. She steps forth, she's gone.'' Pansy nodded indignantly, snapping her fingers.

"The same goes for my place." Miles included. "Speaking of..." Justin groaned, gesturing to the window where a peroxide-blonde in lime green was scurrying about, talking with various people. "And just like that, my after-food boner dies." Terence frowned, tossing down his napkin. His impromptu shag with Adrian in the stalls wasn't gonna happen. "She knows how to dry any woman up, doesn't she?.." Susan snarled.

Entering the establishment, Rita scanned around for her prey. The restaurant was quite busy, so she was having slight trouble. "Oh god...how are we gonna get out?" Colin hissed, trying to hide behind Marcus. "Cut through that patch of people over there and head to the bathroom." Miles suggested. Moving quickly, Miles and Colin slithered through the crowd towards the bathroom. Skeeter caught them and followed. She stopped when they ran into the mens' room. _'Hm...I know..' _She was about to morph into her animagus form until she found herself frozen.

Ernie Macmillan was whistling casually as he stepped past her, striding into the bathroom. "That's it. I'm teaching you two auror-grade disguise charms...unless you want THAT happening each time. She was about to come in here..." "Ew..." Colin and Miles grimaced. "That immobilizing charm I put on her won't last long. You might want to get out of here. The others are already outside." They obeyed, following Ernie out of the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"Great, what do we do now? She ruined the meal.." Zacharias twittered irritably. "How about we all congregate at my place? I've got plenty of snacks and the house elves can make more!" Pansy offered, hoping for takers. "I'm up for it. How about you guys?" Neville asked. Everyone murmured in agreement. "Then it's settled. Off to my house we go!" Multiple 'pops' sounded outside Parkinson Manor and a whole group flocked inside. Pansy magically enlarged her parlor to accomodate the crowd. Once again, everyone got to bantering.<p>

Colin soon found himself wanting a cup of tea. ''I want some tea...'' Colin muttered softly as he ventured off to the kitchen. Miles got up and left after him not too long after. "Ok, they're gone. Alright, what are we gonna do about those two? It's plain to see that they're meant to be together!" chirped Seamus, gesturing wildly.

Percy sighed "I know. We all do, but we can't. This is between Miles and Colin...and he's not ready for another commitment yet." "Still, isn't there a way we could somehow push them into considerin' the possibility?" "That wouldn't be a good idea, mate...we have to let them figure this out on their own." Marcus replied, shaking his head as even he considered the thought but decided against it. As they continued discussing their friends, Luna mused _'I don't think figuring this out will prove too troublesome.'_

Colin was sitting at the counter, sipping his tea when Miles joined him. ''Mind if I have a cup? It's getting kinda hectic in there." "Sure." Passing the teapot, Colin smiled softly. "You can never have too many friends, you know." Miles replied, pouring himself a spot "Yes, but there is such thing as too many in one room.." "When it's too often...and it isn't so much anymore, not since we were in school." "Too right. Still, I like small company, sometimes none at all." "I agree...sometimes, having one other person is all you need." Colin commented, giving him the sugar.

Miles reached out, accidentally, yet purposefully brushing his fingertips against Colin's. "Oops. Sorry, mate." "It's ok, Miles." They sat silently like that for a while, watching the house elves run about, preparing extra sustenance for those with healthy appetites. Colin found his eyes straying to Miles more often than not. First to his red hair, then his green eyes...his entire face...then down his torso, which is covered in a fitted dark green shirt, showing each of his bulging muscles.

Colin wouldn't lie. He's always thought of Miles as very attractive. He's had many eyes on him in school and when they'd pass by people, Miles continued to turn heads. The blonde wondered why Miles was still single. _'Why is it that you're not with someone, Miles? You're so gorgeous, sweet, sensible...a tad temperamental but that's easily overlooked, and quick to protect those you love. You're really wonderful. You have the qualities so many would admire...that I admire...' _he stopped himself right there.

_'There I go again...why do I keep thinking of him this way? He's my friend...my pal...my...oh god...' _Colin sighed, resting his head on his hand, signaling Bletchley's attention. "What's wrong?" "I'm fine...just...thinking about something." "Would you care to tell me? I wouldn't mind listening, maybe I could assist?" ''I-It's nothing too difficult for me to handle.'' ''Oh, ok.." Miles gently patted his hand, smiling warmly. "Well, if you ever do want to talk...you know you can always confide in me." Colin returned the smile "I know. Thanks.." "Anytime."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I do believe the gears are turning. :P What's next? Tune in next time! Your thoughts?<strong>

**Oh and for the Appleby thing, I used the shortened version of the name...it's longer on an HP site. :P**


	8. A Dumb Move

**Hiiii! Thanks again for keeping up with this story! Oh yes, the drama is escalating. What will happen here? I hope the title gives you one idea... XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight-A Dumb Move<strong>

Several hours later, Colin's pals left Parkinson Manor...all except for Miles, who was the last. He was having such a good time with Colin, it was a shame he had to leave again. He didn't know the next time he would get to see Colin so he summoned up his courage to ask him out for another date...uh...another time to hang out. "Col?" "Yeah?" "I know you'll be busy with work this week...is there a chance you'd be willing to hang out with me this Friday? We could go out to dinner again or take a walk in the park. Whatever you want."

Colin rubbed his chin in thought "You know, I checked my schedule at work and I have this Friday off, so we could chill earlier in the day or all day." "Sounds great, I guess I'll pop over around noon?" "I'd like that." "See you then, mate." Miles drew Colin in for a hug. He hasn't given him one in while, so why not now? Colin closed his arms around the Keeper in return, smiling into his shoulder. He always liked Bletchley's hugs, they'd keep a person warm. Colin didn't have to worry about being cold when he was outside at school during winter...until he learned heating charms.

"See ya later." Colin watched as Miles slowly let go of him, then apparated to Flint Manor. The muggleborn found the air colder now. Folding his arms together, Colin sighed and stared at the door, thinking about the hug. It seemed as though there was more emotion put into it. He couldn't deny the fact Miles took his time in letting him go. If he wanted to be completely honest, he missed it. Colin missed the hug, the warmth, and the faint scent of the cologne Miles favored. He's never thought about any other embrace. The only person to strike these feelings in him over the hugs was Harry.

Ever since Harry left him, he's felt cold and alone. When Miles was around, those hurt feelings appeared to melt away._ 'Are they really fading or am I only focusing on other things? I mean, every time he's with me...it feels better...right in a sense. Am...Am I starting to fall for Miles? I'm not so..so sure...I need to think about this..' _

"Colin, honey..you alright? You're just standing there..." Pansy laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm fine, Pansy...I think I may need to go upstairs...I have something I seriously need to ponder.'' "Ok, babe." Pansy let him go for the night. "You think it's over who I think it is?" Luna nodded "Oh, I think so.."

_At Flint Manor..._

"Bletchley? You ok, mate? You've been sitting there like a knot on a log." Miles snapped out of his thoughts, peering up at Terence. "I'm good, Ter. Just thinking about earlier..." "Ah, the display at the restaurant?" "That among other things." Terence started snickering "God, it's like you were about to cough up a lung...your face was so red." "Could you blame me? I never expected Colin to bring up such a ...tantalizing thought.'' Miles felt himself growing hard at the mere mention of it.

"Hey, if things keep going as they are now, maybe that daydream will become reality." Cassius pointed out, plopping next to Miles on the sofa. "You think so? What ever brought you to this conclusion?" "Haha, smartarse...anyway..it's a slight kick in my gut but I think Colin's resolve against dating is beginning to falter." Miles groaned "Please don't get my hopes up." "I'm serious, dude. I think that's what's happening...even if it's a tad. I can't explain much further, it's called a gut feeling for a reason." "I really do hope so. It would make things so much easier.."

* * *

><p>Their next hang-out rolled around with the strike of noon that Friday. Miles met Colin at the manor and they apparated off to the park. "You know, I haven't exactly been to this park in particular." Miles grinned "That's because this one is near my flat. This wizarding park actually has a pond and a bridge extending over it. It's pretty spectacular for a few snapshots." "Good thing I brought my camera." Colin was still the spirited photographer Bletchley knew and loved.<p>

They strolled past numerous patches of flora and shrubs which were in full bloom this early May. Reaching the bridge, Colin stopped and snapped the shutter button. "You're right, this is spectacular. Thanks for showing this to me." "You're welcome. I knew you'd appreciate it. Hey, there's something else I'd like to show you." Curious as to what it may be, Colin followed Miles to the other end of the pond. The Keeper stopped at a white rosebush. These were no ordinary roses. These glowed in the dark, lasting three weeks after being picked.

"Lantern Roses, wow...I haven't seen these growing anywhere other than the greenhouses back at Hogwarts." "Yep, these were planted a few years back from what one of the groundskeepers told me. It's ok to pick one here and there...they regrow quickly. Would you like one? Imagine the indoor photos you could take with one of these." Colin gave him a wide grin "How is it that you always know how to pique my interest?" "It's something you haven't tried and plus, these are roses that glow in the dark...without those special effects from the computer? Yeah, that's it."

Chuckling, Colin reached out to pluck one of the roses, rearing his hand back when a thorn pricked his finger. "Ouch!" Miles took his hand. "Here, let me help. _Episkey_!" The small wound healed instantly. "You're very good with that spell." Miles shrugged "Yeah, it's one of a few I know. I'm still just a Keeper...not a Healer." "You don't have to be one to know basic healing spells. If you want, I'll be more than happy to educate you on a few of them." Miles grinned, ruffling his hair "You know, I think I may just take you up on that."

Colin licked his lips in thought. "You said this park was close to your flat, right? How's it coming along by the way? The refurnishing?" "Oh, I'm sure to be fully back in tomorrow. They're cleaning up a few remaining things. Wanna check it out?" "Sure." They left the park and ended up at Bletchley's flat. Walking inside the large dwelling, Colin saw that the workers did a wonderful job. The floors were redone, new countertops and decorations were put in. Those were among the many things done to the entire flat. "It's comfy yet a little more modern. Sort of like the manor but I wanted a twist." Miles pointed out, showing him around.

"I like it. It's such a big flat for one person...you have like...three or four bedrooms?" "Four. I keep them just in case the folks and a friend happen to visit the same day." "It's been a while since my last visit." Colin sat down on the couch. "I know, I've missed your company." "Speaking of flats...I need to look for one myself. Can't live with Pansy for the rest of my life, you know? I love her and Luna to death but I kinda would like to NOT see Pansy walking around naked, doing Merlin knows what. I know I'm gay and it doesn't do shit for me...but still..." "Parkinson doesn't know the meaning of the word 'shame'." "You could say that again."

A lightbulb went off in Bletchley's mind. "Hey, why not come live with me? You can have one of the bedrooms. Plus, it's tit and PMS-free." Colin let out a burst of laughter. "That does makes it more appealing. I'll think about it." "Why think? I'd be breaking down the door to escape the monthly hormonal hell. I'm glad I'm a man...I've dealt with this enough living with my mother, now it's that bloody pre-menopause.'' Miles shuddered.

"And now it's your father's problem." "Why do you think he keeps that flask in his pocket?" They shared another laugh. "Now I'm considering moving in even more. Still, I'll let you know what I think." Colin laid back, moving long hair behind his ears. He turned his sky blues back to Miles who was steadily watching him. Last night's musing flooded back to him ' ''_Are they really fading or am I only focusing on other things? I mean, every time he's with me...it feels better...right in a sense. Am...Am I starting to fall for Miles?'' '_

_'Right now, I feel so much more relaxed..calm and collected...yet my heart is slightly pounding. It feels...nice. What am I going to do with myself? Look at him...so genuine, so caring...can I even do this? What'll happen if I do? I thought I could never...' _Colin stopped when he saw Miles lean in. _'He's...he's moving in!...Why aren't I moving away?!' _His inward panicking ceased when he felt a pair of soft, warm lips on his own. Colin didn't move. He was shocked at this discovery.

_'Oh my god...Miles fancies me?...Since when?..I...I...fuck...this is nice..' _Colin closed his eyes and surrendered to the unexpected kiss. Miles moaned slightly, pulling Colin closer, moving his hand down Colin's side. In the middle of this snog, flashbacks of Harry coursed through his mind. This was the same position he and Harry were in when they shared their first kiss. Enclosing their personal space, deepening the kisses, running their hands across one another's bodies...it's how it all started. They would snog and caress each other, then it gradually resulted in sex. One month, a year, then five years of it...five years of half-hearted gestures.

Harry's cold visage appeared in his mind's eye. Their last conversation echoed as if it were playing right next to him. _' ''I've been battling with myself for years over this and it's clear to me now. I can't marry you and throw away a chance at real happiness with Ginny. I have such a deep connection with her..." ''I thought we had a connection!" "We do, but.." "But nothing! How long were you planning on keeping this from me? What gave you the right to lead me on like this?!" "I didn't have it in my heart to tell you. I was confused for so long, I.." "How could you do this to me...after all the years we've been together? I loved you...and this...this is how you repay me? By leaving me and running off with ...her?!" "I've said all I needed to say. I'm sorry, Colin. This is how it has to be. I can't marry you. Goodbye..." '_

Feeling hurtful and angry tears well up in his eyes, Colin pulled away. "Miles..I..I can't do this. Why...why did you kiss me? I...oh my god.." He turned away, wiping at the droplets threatening to fall. Miles swallowed hard. "Colin, I...I...I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have.." He fucked up. He promised he would wait but seeing Colin gaze at him like that...he couldn't take it anymore. Right now, Colin was hurting and confused. Miles didn't want to leave things unanswered since he so 'intelligently' opened the door. He decided to respond further. ''Colin, I...I love you."

* * *

><p>Colin's eyes widened. He faced Bletchley who wore a pained expression. "What? What did you say?" "I said I love you." Colin could not believe what he was hearing. Miles, one of his best friends in the entire world, loved him. Now it all made sense- -the fingertips brushing...jumping to his aid...that reluctance to let go. Everything as of late. "Miles, I...we...we're only-" "Friends, I know. But, I want to be more. I want to be with you."<p>

Colin found it difficult to swallow. Miles was in love with him and wanted to be his boyfriend. He was so close to fully grasping the concept that he just may be crushing on his friend and now this admission scared him shitless. It wasn't supposed to. He thought this would make things so much easier but it further complicated them. How? Colin did not know. Could it be the fact he got out of a serious relationship? Got ditched at the altar? Had given five years to someone who clearly didn't deserve it and had his heart torn to pieces? All of the above? The answer was there somewhere.

Either way, Colin was scared and upset. "C-Colin? You're not saying anything." "I...can't." "What?" "I can't, Miles...I just can't. I'm sorry." Colin stood to leave. Miles gently grabbed his hand "Wait! Please don't go. Why can't you do this?" "Because...you know why." Colin tearfully responded. "Colin, please...I'm not him...you don't need to worry -.." "Please, just let me go home." Not wanting to continue upsetting him, Miles let Colin go.

Angrily, Miles put his fist through the wall. _'Fuck! Why did I do that?! I just had to kiss him! Everything was going great and I wrecked it! Goddamn it!' _He sunk down to the floor underneath the hole. _'I love you, Colin. Why won't you give me a chance?' _

Colin apparated back to Parkinson Manor and slowly walked inside. Pansy was traipsing up to greet him when she saw his reddened eyes. "Parlor, now." She directed him inside and sat down, Luna to his right. "What happened?" "Pansy, he said he loved me." Luna and Pansy looked at each other then to him. "What else?" "He said he wanted to be with me." Luna queried "What did you say to him?" "I said I can't...I couldn't do this.."

Forcing out a sigh, Pansy let down her hair. "Take it from the top. What all went down?" Colin wiped his eyes. "We went out to the park near his flat, chatted and took pictures. I got a Lantern Rose from the bush growing near the pond and we went up to his flat 'cause I wanted to check it out. Once there, we talked more...and he asked me to move in with him. He has four rooms, so I did consider it...we talked more...then..." "Then?" they chorused. "Then Miles leaned in and kissed me. I didn't stop him."

Pansy moved his hair behind his shoulders. "Did you want him to stop?" "That's the thing...I don't believe I did. I..I kissed back." "What made you stop?" "It was...it was the position we were in...the one when Harry and I kissed for the first time. Then, our wedding day surfaced and...what Harry said to me...I broke away. I just can't do it, Pansy." Pansy mentally snarled '_Goddamn it. It always goes back to Harry. He's the cause of all this. He's wrecked Colin's chances of ever getting close to someone again. Colin has a wonderful man right in front of him and he won't even try.' _

Luna rubbed his knee, speaking in a soothing voice. "Why can't you?" "I'm scared...how do I know I won't get hurt again? How do I know this is for sure? I don't! I thought it was with Harry and look what became of that! I just...I can't take that chance. I don't want that pain...I couldn't bear it.'' Needing to be alone, Colin went back to his room, leaving the women to talk. "Pansy, we have to do something. I hate seeing him this way." "Me too. Think we need to hear Bletchley's side of the story?" "I think so, but I believe he'll be ready for us when the crows are finished."

After repairing that hole in the wall, Miles apparated to Flint Manor. Feeling a rift in his aura, Cassius, Percy and Marcus cornered him in the parlor with the other guys. "You what?!" They simultaneously crowed. "I did...I told him...and..kissed him." Cassius subsequently proceeded to smack the back of his head. "So much for taking it slow, huh?" "I already feel bad enough...don't rub it in." "Miles, why? Why did you?" Percy groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why ask, Percy? He's weak when it comes to Colin." Adrian commented truthfully. "With that face, those eyes and lips...who wouldn't be?" Terence added. He recognized Colin was beautiful and he wasn't afraid to admit it aloud. The same sentiment was shared between all of their friends. "I dunno what I'm gonna do, guys. I know I ruined a chance at a relationship with Colin...did I just end our friendship, too? Will he even stay my friend after all this?"

"I don't see why he shouldn't. You told him the truth. Friends are supposed to." Percy supplied, rubbing the Keeper's shoulder. "Then again..." Graham started. "Oh please, now _you're_ pissing on my parade?" "You need to hear what else could happen. If Colin doesn't get over this, he may not stay your friend. He knows you love him and if he doesn't feel the same, it could make things worse."

"You sure know how to make a bloke cheer up." Miles buried his face in the arm of the chair. "Miles, all we can say is to give it a few days. Then owl him. Ask him to meet up so you can talk this out. I'm sure there are questions he doesn't want unanswered and you feel the same. At least you can get this all out in the open.'' Marcus reassured his Keeper, hoping to get him to agree. "You're right. I'll give it some time, then I'll talk to him. I just hope he's willing to talk to me.''

* * *

><p><strong>Ouch, yeah...Miles...made a boo-boo. But will it eventually lighten up?<strong>


	9. Unfinished Business

**I'm in a giving mood, so I'm posting chapter 9! Hope you enjoy it! :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine-Unfinished Business<strong>

"Ok, and you're finished. Next time, do try to avoid angering a Blast-Ended Skrewt. They're not called that because they're cuddly puppies." Colin chided a routine patient as he exited the room. Sometimes, he was astounded to see how grown men could act so immature. The blonde healer traversed to the Mediwitches' Station, handing paperwork to one of the women. Glancing at the clock, he listened as a random Quidditch player was led into one of the examining rooms.

He sighed, thinking of Miles. It has been a week since they last spoke. Colin was distraught and thought it would be best to avoid speaking for a while. ' _''Colin, I...I love you." "I love you...I love you.." ' _Those three words kept running in his mind as if they were a broken record. He couldn't understand...why did Miles fall for him? How long has he loved him? Those were the questions nagging him from dawn to dusk. The kiss still lingered on his lips. He touched them, remembering the softness of Bletchley's mouth. Then, he remembered the heartbroken look on his face when he left Miles in such a haste. Colin felt bad for doing that to him, in turn, making himself feel worse over the entire situation.

Loud chattering sounded from the end of the egg-shell white hallway. Apparently there was commotion over a patient...only one, not a group. The last time that ever occurred was when Harry got injured during Colin's first year at St. Mungo's. Peering down that particular hall, he saw several wounded aurors bound towards them, carrying a limp body.

''We need help here! Potter's in bad shape!" Several mediwitches rushed over, so did Colin. In an urgent voice, he spoke "What happened?" Ron answered "There was a raid, we got there too early, things got dicy." "Alright, I'll handle it." "Mate, are you sure you want to do this?" "Ron, I'm the only healer who isn't swamped with patients on this floor. I think I'm stable enough to tend to him." The redhead nodded, staring after Colin as he hurried after the mediwitches into an empty room and got to work.

Within twenty minutes, Harry had visitors waiting on him. "Oh, mum..I'm so worried. He hasn't been hurt this badly in so long..'' Molly hugged Ginny tightly. "Harry's going to be alright, dear. One of the mediwitches said he's in very capable hands. The healer should be out any moment now with an update." Speaking of, the door opened and the healer stepped out. Colin's face hardened once he saw who was waiting. Ginny stiffened, as did Molly.

Fred observed as the tension thickened immensely. He came along for moral support, besides...George, Lee and Angelina had the shop under control. _'Remember, this is the hospital...do not make a scene. So what if this is the bitch Harry left you for...you're a professional. Act like it.' _Before he could open his mouth, Ginny snipped "Mum, Harry needs another healer. I don't trust him.'' Wanting to keep the peace, Molly asked kindly "Is there any chance we could get another healer?"

Remaining impassive, Colin retorted "No. I'm afraid there isn't, Mrs. Weasley. Everyone else is tending to numerous patients. I so happened to have finished with my last patient before Harry...Mr. Potter...arrived." "There has to be another one in this place. St. Mungo's is huge." Ginny interjected with an irritable tone. Ignoring that, he continued "As for Mr. Potter's condition, he is now stable. He's suffered multiple penetrating wounds and lacerations, a fair amount of bruising and slight internal bleeding which I was able to stop. With recovery, he'll be out to hunt rogue wizards another day."

Molly nodded. "When can we see him?" "Right now, if you want. Ron's already in there." "Thank you." Molly gave him a grateful smile and accompanied Ginny. Fred smiled meekly at him. "Hey there.." "How are you?" "I'm fine..the shop's booming as usual...George and I are still devising our new pranks." Colin returned the slight smile "Well, I've been better. I have work to occupy me among other things." Fred silently added Miles to the end of that sentence.

"How's Bill and the rest?" "Oh, Charlie's still doing his dragon thing and Bill's cursebreaking alongside parenting. Just to let you know, we're on your side in all of this. So is Ron, but he's keeping his mouth shut. Mum, however, she's.. well...you know you can guess her stance." "I get it. Thank you, though." Fred rubbed his shoulder. "You have a huge support system, Colin. Don't ever forget that. Things will get better for you, I promise. Well, I'm gonna go now...Mum's waiting and I'm gonna tease Ronnie.'' The blonde grinned as Fred left to visit Harry. Fred joked around more than most, but he could be quite serious and assuring when he wanted to be.

* * *

><p>About an hour and a half passed until Colin went to check in on his ex-fiancé. He saw that Molly, Ron and any other visitors have left, except Ginny...who was sitting at his bedside. Standing on the opposite side, Colin whipped out his wand with Ginny eyeing him like a hawk. "You can relax. I'm not going to murder him in his sleep. I'm merely running observation spells. You know how this goes." <em>'Or you should, you man-stealing wretch.' <em>

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Just hurry up and go." "I'm making this as fast as possible without overlooking something important. You can't exactly rush these things.." "Thought you'd be competent enough to ensure it goes quicker. Most healers do." Growing irritated, Colin responded in a forcibly-calm voice "Are you questioning my ability to see that Mr. Potter gets the care he needs? If so, I'd like to see you do my job for a few days instead of passing around a quaffle. Anyway, I'm almost finished. In a few days, you and Harry can go back to your lives...doing whatever else it is you do."

Ginny stuck her tongue into her cheek, lightly scoffing. "You're still not over him, are you? You're angry and rattled that Harry's with me and not you. Why else would you have responded like that? Well, I'm sorry...we're together now and there's nothing you can do about it. Yes, he was about to marry you, but he didn't. It's done and over with. Get over it." That was the final straw.

Whipping the silenced curtains around Harry, he bit back hotly "You can bet your ginger arse I'm angry. I'm angry at the fact he lied to me. I'm angry that he led me on and didn't bother to say a damn word until the last second. I'm angry that he left me the way he did. And you have the gall to tell me that I should just 'get over it'? Well, to give you some peace of mind; miss Ginevra, I am over HIM. Not what he did...HIM. I didn't want him back two weeks ago, I don't want him now and I certainly don't want him later! So, how's this for your satisfaction- Congratulations, you've won. Feel free to lord it over me, your galpals and every girl in Britain. I could really give a fuck less. I don't need him. Not ever again." Before he left a stunned Ginny in her wake, he added "By the way, Harry's recovering just fine. Another healer will be present after my rounds to monitor him."

Colin turned to see Draco, Hannah, and Adrian standing near the door, having heard the entire exchange. "Having fun eavesdropping?" Draco gave him that trademark Malfoy smirk. He had a signature sneer, too. "When have I ever resisted? Anyway, I'm proud of you. She had it coming." Colin sighed, straightening his robes. "Yeah. I didn't think I'd ever get to say it...any of it. Well, I'm making one last round and I'm heading home." Watching him retreat, Hannah chirped to the former Snakes. "You think he'll ever get to say those words to Harry?" Adrian shrugged. "If I could make the best guess, I would say he will one day.''

At Parkinson Manor, Colin was going to retire to his quarters for the rest of the evening when he saw the girls pass by. "Where ya going?" "It's a quick errand. We'll be back shortly, Col. You just do whatever you normally would." "Ok.." Shutting the door, Pansy locked eyes with Luna "Ready?" "As ever.." Twenty minutes later in his room, Colin was rereading over the letters he and Miles sent each other, the former Lion sighed softly when a knock sounded at his door.

"Back so soon? Come in!" His harpies walked in. Pansy took the lead. "Colin, we need to talk." He laid his letters on the nightstand. "Ok. About what?" "You know what. Miles." He knew this was coming. "It's been a week, you two have to talk this out." "Pansy, I dunno...I.." "Too bad. You're not leaving until it's settled." Colin narrowed his eyes. "Wait. What?" Luna and Pansy separated, allowing Miles to come through. _'So, that was their ''errand''.' _

"Like I said, neither of you are leaving until you get this all out in the open. Make with the compromising, snogging, fucking...whatever! I don't like seeing you two act this way. You might as well keep your wands at your sides, these are my daddy's wards and only I can take 'em down." "Good luck..." Luna smiled as she shut the door behind them. Silence hung thick in the air. Colin stared at Miles and he stared back. "Hi, Colin." "Hey, Miles. Why don't you go ahead and sit down? We're not going anywhere." Miles sat next to Colin on his bed.

Miles twiddled his thumbs, thinking of what to say. Getting it sorted, he faced the blonde. "I guess you're expecting my explanation, huh?" "Indeed I am." "Well, I've said it before and I'm gonna say it again. I love you, Colin...and I have for so long." Colin nodded, feeling his heart twinge at the admission. "How long, exactly?" "Since we were in school, I've loved you from the middle of my fifth year. Had a slight crush before then." "Your fifth year...I was in third..and that's when..." he swallowed "When my feelings for Harry were intensifying." Miles nodded silently.

"Why didn't you say something to me before?" Bletchley appeared sorrowful. "I couldn't. You're were so enamored with Potter and when you two started dating, you looked so happy...and I didn't have it in me to ruin your relationship. And besides, you would have turned me down." "You're right. I would have at that period in time. You could have at least told me..."

Miles sighed sadly. "I wanted to. You don't know how many times I've pictured it in my head. Me, confessing my innermost feelings, you listening, and me hoping you'd accept. Unfortunately, that was wishful thinking...believing you would be with me. Potter proposing that night sealed it. I knew I would never get to tell you. So, like the old saying 'If you truly loved someone, you had to let them go'...I did. No matter how much I hurt, your happiness mattered more." Colin felt those tears well up again. Oh, how much he hated them.

"Wow, I..uh...never knew you felt that much for me." "I never stopped. I have to be completely honest. After Potter left you, I was beyond furious over what he did. I wanted to hunt him down and give him a few more scars for the public to admire. You did not deserve his treachery. I..I wanted..." he wondered how he was going to finish that without sounding like a total conniving sleaze. "..You wanted to make me feel better, didn't you? You wanted to comfort me after the fact."

"Yes, I did. But only after you were finished grieving. I wanted to hold you in my arms and reassure you that everything was going to be ok, that you'd find another man who'd appreciate you. I thought I could be him, you know? Who would be better than someone who's known you for years? Someone who knows your every heart's desire, your likes...dislikes...what you're truly deserving. Why did you turn me down, Colin? I love you more than anything and I know I can make you happy."

* * *

><p>A tear slid down Colin's ivory cheek as his lower lip trembled before replying "I...I just...it's so hard, Miles. Harry told me the exact things you're telling me now and kissed me the same way you did. He and I were an item for five years...spending countless hours talking, eating, showering, sleeping together...you name it. I gave my heart to Harry and I thought he did the same..he sure showed it long enough! Once he proposed to me, that was the happiest night of my life. I thought that once and for all...Harry and I would be together forever...and when he stopped the ceremony and gave me that bullshit reason.."<p>

He took a breath and continued "You should have seen the look in his eyes...that icy cold stare when he told me that he was leaving me for Ginny and couldn't marry me. Harry left like he was leaving the Great Hall again, taking every ounce of joy I had along with him. Later, I found out he fucked Ginny the night before. That really put the icing on the cake. He destroyed me, Miles. He ripped my heart out and fucking burned it."

"I thought it was all my fault. I thought if I did something different, said something kinder, he would have stayed...but knowing what I know now, that wouldn't have worked. He'd have left me, anyway. H-How do I know that I won't be left again? How do I know that you'll stay with me? That's the thing.. I don't! I'm all messed up inside, Miles...I don't think I can open my heart to anyone ever again." Miles leaned over and wiped the tears cascading down his face, then placed his hands firmly upon the blonde's shoulders.

"Colin, I'm not Harry and I never will be Harry. I'm not some scar-headed arsehole that fucks around with his best mate's sister. I'm not a man who leads people on and dumps them. I'm loyal to the ones I love. I'll admit, when you were still with Potter, I tried dating but they never went further than one date and half never got a kiss. I couldn't bring myself to be with anyone other than you. And when you were single, I did want to move in gradually...but you see how bloody well that worked out."

He chuckled lightly, moving Colin's long hair out of his eyes. "You won't know if we're perfect for one another if you don't try. Honestly, I think we're truly compatible, we have so much in common yet we have our differences and our not-so-loved traits. We've managed to stay friends this long, who's to say we can't be lovers? I can assure you, I will never stray. I want you with me, in my arms, in my bed...eventually, I want you as my husband. When that moment comes, Colin...I'm not going anywhere. I will be standing right across from you at the altar when you say 'I do'.'' Colin stared at the intense glint in Miles's green eyes boring into his own. He was speechless. He never expected such a passionate response out of his friend. Inside, he knew Miles was telling the truth.

"Did you ever once believe that you could try?" Colin answered, swallowing hard. "I was still debating over that. I found myself thinking about you more and differently than usual...I wasn't totally sure if I could...I was terrified." "I know, love. You don't have to be terrified anymore...we can take this one step at a time...or however you want. All I want is for you to give me a chance."

Colin nodded silently, taking note of his request. _'A chance with Miles...I never thought of it until recently. How could I possibly deny the man who professed his love so freely and is willing to stay by me through it all? He even wants to someday marry me. My conscience was right, I've always felt better with him. And he's here with me...right now. How will I know if don't try? I have to...I need to. I want to.' _"Miles?" "Yes?"

"I do. I..I want to be with you. I want us to have a chance." Miles grinned warmly, trying not to look like a lunatic. "You don't know how happy you've made me...how long I've wanted to hear you say that." "I think I want to kiss you again...I really liked it last time." "What are we waiting for?" He pulled the blonde in for a passionate kiss, running his fingers through Colin's silky hair. Colin wrapped his arms around the Keeper, deepening their joyful liplock.

Breaking apart for air, Colin whispered "Will you stay with me tonight? I mean...not for sex...but to sleep? It's been an exhausting day." Miles replied, pecking him on the cheek "Of course I will. First, we'll have to shower off...separately to start. Pansy's got us locked in here and we're probably not coming out until tomorrow morning." "I'm curious, how is she going to know that we've sorted our troubles if there's no way for us to relay it to her?" "I have no idea. We'll just sleep on it for now."

Outside the door, two mischievous women were listening intently with broad grins over their faces and whispering. ''Oh, we already know..'' Disabling the wards on Colin's door, Pansy and Luna crept downstairs, high-fiving in victory. They had some firecalling to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww...how sweet! They've finally patched things up! No, this story is not over yet! There's still a couple of chapters to go...I dunno how many, exactly...but I'll see as I continue writing! Your thoughts? :D<strong>


	10. Official First Date

**Hi there! Thank you all so much again for keeping up with this story! Here's Chapter 10 for you lovely readers! :P (Oh, there is a very slight, non-graphic m/m scene towards the middle..so...yeah. **There will be m/m sexual relations in a later chapter, I promise! It won't be too much longer!**)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten-Official First Date<strong>

Colin awoke to the pitter-patter of rain against his window. Thunder rumbled in the distance. It was stormy, a dreary yet welcome change to the constant sunshine. Looking to his right, he expected to see it empty but no, Miles was still there and sleeping soundly. Their conversation was enlightening. It gave him the sense to try what he's dreaded for what seemed an eternity. Colin tilted his head, smiling at his bedmate. Miles looked so peaceful, he didn't want to disturb him...although..the house elves were already cooking breakfast. Delicately, Colin traced his fingers through Miles's hairline, hoping this gentle touch would wake him. He was in luck. Bletchley opened one forest green eye, peering at him. A small smile graced his lips. "Morning, Col." "Morning, Miles."

Miles stretched before reaching over and pulling Colin back down next to him. "Do we have to get up right now? I'm too warm.." Colin replied, nuzzling into his collarbone "Yes, we do. We have to tell our friends our decision and well...I was hoping we could spend the day together. We never did finish hanging out last week." Miles planted a soft kiss on Colin. ''Anything you want. Hm, wouldn't this be considered our first date?" Colin scratched his head in thought. "I dunno, I don't think so. I thought a first date would consist of going out on the town...that's how my first went...well..technically it was to Hogsmeade but you get the idea."

"I sure do. How about this, I treat you to the most exclusive wizarding spot in Britain and we'll go back to my place for a glass of wine or two. You know, to declare our own little housewarming? Then I'll bring you back here and you can give Pansy all the details she wants. Sound good?" Colin returned the kiss. "I love it. We'll do it. Now...is that bacon I smell?" he added with a mischievous smirk. Miles perked up, sniffing the air. "Mmm...bacon. Yep, now I'm fully awake." Watching the redhead scramble to brush his teeth and dress, Colin inwardly laughed at how bacon always managed to save the day when it came to him.

"You know, Colin...I would never choose bacon over you." Colin mock-sniffled "Yep, 'cause that would devastate me...you leaving me for a plate of scrumptious, mouth-watering, fried pig fat strips." Miles almost drooled when they entered the dining room where the smell just blew over them like dense fog.

"Merlin, Pansy...what's with the gigantic plate of bacon? Are you trying to feed three quidditch teams?" Colin queried incredulously at the sight of the mountain accompanied by the large amount of eggs, sausage and other breakfast food. The dark-haired witch twittered with a smile. "Eh...sorta." On cue, a horde of young adults sauntered merrily inside the dining room. It was everyone minus six of the Weasleys and Hermione. In other words, almost the entire gang.

Colin and Miles's jaws dropped at the gaggle of grinning faces. "Mornin' boys! Happy to see you've got it all ironed out! When's the first date?" Seamus blurted, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Colin looked at Miles "Yeah, when is our first official date, anyway?" "Hm...well, how about Friday? It's not supposed to rain." "It's settled. Friday it is. Now, more importantly...how'd the rest of you find out? Pansy and Luna had us locked up all night." Marcus snorted "Not all night. Just until after you two made up. Then they alerted us and we simply passed along the message."

All eyes landed on said conspirators, whom were not at all phased at being discovered. "Did you honestly expect us to keep our traps shut? This was great news!" Pansy chirped excitedly. Colin wouldn't put it past her to blab. She was one of the gossip queens of Slytherin. Dennis clapped his big brother on the back "I'm proud of ya, Col. Bletchley's a great guy. I know he won't disappoint you. If he does..." he narrowed his eyes at Miles to further infer his warning. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that, Dennis." Luna supplied, taking her seat. Miles responded "Not at all, mate. Can we eat already? That bacon's calling my name."

* * *

><p>As the week carried on, Miles and Colin spent their time at their day jobs as normal until Friday afternoon. At 5:00, they were getting ready for their first official date. In Colin's room, the blonde was nervously rummaging through his closet, totally indecisive over what to wear. Thankfully, Pansy barged her way inside. "Step back, leave this to a professional." Cracking her manicured fingers, she stepped into the walk-in closet determined to make Colin look his best.<p>

"All right, since you're heading to Nightingale Terrace, it's a jacket and tie joint...you might as well go more formal. I believe this the combination suited for you." Pansy laid out a pair of black dress pants and shirt, followed by a black jacket, matching socks and dress shoes. The only pieces that weren't black were his silver silk vest, tie and cufflinks.

"Wow, Pans...you've outdone yourself." "You only go on a first date with the right man once. Besides, if you don't look good...I don't look good." Luna admired Colin's reflection after he dressed. "You look radiant, Colin. Miles will love you...well...more than he does already." "He's gonna love him even more when those clothes come off." Pansy gave him a cheeky wink.

Colin brushed his hair, replying in a monotone "No sex on the first date.." "Honey, you're a grown man. If you two do hop in the bed after dinner, then that's your business...of course I would love the details. He loves you anyway, so I don't see the issue...but that's ultimately your decision. Ooh! You've got ten minutes until he's supposed to arrive! Better hurry that gorgeous arse up!"

_At Miles's flat, his bedroom..._

Miles was straightening the Windsor knot on his dark-emerald tie, making sure it wasn't crooked...or was trying to. ''Goddamn it...it's hasn't been that long since I was back in Hogwarts..why am I having trouble with this bloody knot?!" Cassius stepped over and straightened it with expert fingers "Because you are a little nervous whether you'd like to admit it or not. You want to make sure everything is immaculate to make a good impression...it's perfectly acceptable." Miles sighed "I dunno what I would do without you, Cas." He responded "Walk around with a crooked tie and look foolish. So, hear anything from your old man?"

"Yeah, Dad said I would do fine with Colin. He's relieved to see that I'm not moping around like a lovesick puppy anymore and that I'm actually happy. Mum is thrilled that Potter's finally out of the way and I have the chance to move in." Warrington nodded "So, you blabbed to them like an excited schoolgirl, didn't you?" Miles glanced at the floor in slight shame ''Yes...when I got home earlier." Cassius laughed "Honestly, mate...you are too cute sometimes. Shit...you're meeting him in five minutes. Hurry!" He tossed Miles his bottle of cologne and the Keeper nearly dropped it. "Fuck, that was close!"

Eight o' clock sharp, Miles apparated to Flint Manor and walked inside. Colin was already waiting in the foyer. His bright smile lit up the room. Miles wrapped his arms around the blonde, kissing him in greeting. "You look positively amazing." Colin leant down and kissed back. "So do you." "Come on, love. Nightingale Terrace awaits.."

Apparating into the heart of Wizarding London, the two men waltzed inside the lavishly decorated restaurant. Apparently, no expense was spared to ensure the establishment was of the highest quality. A large percentage of the patrons were of the elite crowd, but they had other classes visit...not too often since it was quite expensive. Bletchley's reservation was of no difficulty. Being an heir of one of the most powerful lines in Britain had its perks...so was being a famous quidditch star. The waiter lightly smiled "Right this way, gentlemen."

Sitting at a private booth in the back, Colin gazed around. "Wow, now this is one hell of a restaurant. It reminds me of the upscale places across Europe and Asia, when I saw pictures in dining and touring magazines." Miles reached across the tabletop, stroking his hand. "All the best for you. If you'd like, we could eat here every weekend." His date shook his head "No, I'd rather do it sparingly. I prefer less snarky and pretentious waiters. And well...I also think special dinners at home are quite romantic."

"Oh? Is that a hint?" Miles smirked playfully. Colin grinned bashfully "An obvious one. I was hoping we could you know...do that for our second date." "A candlelit dinner for just the two of us, wine, homemade dessert and good conversation..." "Precisely." "Hmm...tell me, Colin...what else would make good ideas for a future date?" They continued like this over their romantic seafood dinner...speaking in hushed tones, touching knees, gazing into each other's eyes. After sharing a decent-sized portion of tiramisu, Colin and Miles stood to leave Nightingale Terrace. Unfortunately, they were stonewalled near the exit by none other than Rita Skeeter.

* * *

><p>"My, my, my...what do I see here? Another date? So it's confirmed then...you two are dating. Care to clarify? The public is aching for an update." Colin glared "How's this for an update? No comment." Miles also stared down the insistent reporter "Fuck off, Skeeter. His life is none of your concern. Why don't you go back to bothering Potter and Weasley? You've done it plenty before. Harass us further and see what happens." he didn't give the beetle-woman a chance to respond as he dragged Colin out by the hand.<p>

"My god, I am so sick of that woman! How the hell did she find us? I swear it is of no coincidence. I bet you that dick of a waiter tipped her off!" Colin growled as they crossed the street. "Don't worry, honey...as soon as we apparate, we'll be out of her range." Being sure not to voice their destination in case of followers, they whipped out their wands and apparated to Bletchley's flat. The men hurried inside and locked the door. Miles exhaled "Whew, that was close. So...how about that wine?" "I'd love some."

Colin sat down on the couch while his boyfriend came back with a forty year-old bottle of merlot and two glasses. "It's from my parents' collection. Never been opened. They gave it to me for graduation but I figured I'd save it for a better occasion...like tonight." Colin responded as Miles filled their glasses "I'd say it's rather fitting. To celebrate your flat's finished remodeling..." "And us." Sealing that declaration with a toast, they sipped on the rich red nectar.

Colin licked his lips, savoring the flavor. "This is delicious..." Miles took another sip "Well, it does get sweeter with age." "Funny, wine gets sweeter, yet people get bitter and sour...it's an interesting observation once you think about it." "Let's hope we don't turn out that way. Most likely we won't...I can see us being very happy together. Besides, you get sweeter every time I see you." Miles finished, pushing a lock of Colin's hair behind his ear..making him blush.

Colin smiled softly, setting down his glass "You're the one who's been so sweet. I never thought I'd ever have someone like you. If I could turn back time, I would have chosen to pursue you instead...that way...I would have been so much happier way earlier." The Keeper pulled him into his arms. "Oh believe me, I know. But we're together now...that's all that matters."

Colin smiled into his neck. "Uh, think your offer still stands? The one where I can move in?" Miles laughed "Of course, it is! When are you wanting to? I'll gladly help you pack." "Um, I'm wanting to give it a little longer before I do. I'd like to go out on a few more dates first..." "Whenever you're ready, love. You'll always have a room here." Bletchley finished with a tender kiss. Colin reciprocated the action, moving his lips in time with Miles.

Their kisses deepened with every passing minute. Colin tugged the Keeper on top of him, threading his fingers through that short, slightly wavy red hair. Miles pressed their bodies together, mapping out every inch of Colin's mouth with his tongue. Gazing into the blonde's beautiful blue eyes, Miles decided to take it up a notch and began grinding himself into Colin.

He moaned softly, holding Bletchley's hips firmly into his as they reveled in the pleasurable friction. Miles removed a hand from Colin's side and palmed him gently, all before dipping it below his waistband. Blue eyes snapped open instantly. "Wait.." Miles took out his hand. "Miles..we...we're moving too fast." The redhead swallowed, replying "Oh..I'm sorry. I..uh...guess I got a little carried away."

"Not just you...we both did. We were too caught up in the moment. Not that it's a bad thing...it was really...really fucking nice. We..we can do it again soon...just...maybe a little later." Miles chuckled "Sure, love. Let's not rush...it'll make it much more meaningful. Shall we finish our merlot? I kinda would like not to waste it." Colin shrugged, reclaiming his wineglass "Why not? Cheers." "Cheers."

* * *

><p>Two hours and two glasses of merlot later, Miles and Colin apparated to Flint Manor. "Thank you so much for a wonderful evening, Miles. I've really enjoyed myself." Miles stroked his cheek "It's one of many more to come. Goodnight, love. I'll owl you very soon." He kissed and hugged Colin goodbye before apparating back to his flat. Miles didn't say ''I love you'' afterwards because he knew Colin would love him back eventually...and he would say it when he felt it was right. Unlocking the door, Colin went inside. Pansy and Luna were in the parlor, anxiously awaiting the recap.<p>

"Colin! It's like...past midnight! Someone must have had a very enticing evening..." Pansy leered, lounging next to him. Luna sat up to attention. "Well, my sweets...it was a bit enticing." "A bit? How much is a bit? Did it result in a blowjob?" "Pansy!...well...uh..almost." "Ooohhh...dish!"

Colin smiled "Firstly, we had a romantic seafood dinner at Nightingale Terrace, shared tiramisu and engaged in meaningful conversation. Before we could apparate to his flat, we were cornered by that bitch, Skeeter." Pansy frowned as did Luna. "Before you two squawk, Miles took care of it. Basically, he told her to fuck off and if she bothered us again...she'll regret it immensely. She can badger Potter and Weasley for all we care. Anyway, we went to his flat for a glass or two of wine. He pulled out a forty year-old merlot his folks gave him for graduation...said he was saving it for an even better occasion.." the women squealed. "We had a few sips and talked...we didn't even finish off the first glass when we started snogging. We were laying on the couch for what seemed like forever and then Miles..."

Pansy gazed at him with wide eyes "And what? and what? and what? Miles did what?" "Miles started grinding into me..and..I helped him." Pansy snickered "Haha! Yes...I knew you had to be a part of this. You couldn't hold out for _that _long." Colin continued "After that...he sorta rubbed his hand in between my legs..." "And?" "And..he drifted his hand down my pants...then I stopped him." "Aww! Colin! You were just getting somewhere!" Pansy groaned, comically hiding her head in his chest.

"I know, babe...but..I told you..I don't fuck on the first date." "You still could have blown him...or let him blow you. Technically, it's not full-on sex." "I know that..but still...I want to have several dates first before we move further." Luna patted his hand "There is nothing wrong with that. I was the same way when Pansy and I started dating. She wanted to go down on me on the second date but I said no."

"I had to be patient...thank Merlin I was. It was pretty fucking great!" "And it has been ever since.." Colin snorted at the lustful look in Pansy's eye. "Really, Pans? You're all hot and bothered this late at night?" "Hey, I've done it at 3 am before...when I'm ready to go, there's no stopping...unless it's something important." "Ehh...I see your point. In regards to another date, Miles and I are having dinner at his place next time."

Luna commented "Oh, that is sweet. Who's cooking?" "Miles will prepare the main course and I'll bring dessert." Pansy snickered at the unintended double entendre. Colin playfully rolled his eyes "Not _that _kind of dessert...jeez, you're a 'lady Cormac'.." "And I will gladly take that as a compliment." "You do that...I'm going to bed. See you.." "See ya..." Pansy eyed the blissful blonde as he went upstairs. Resting her head on Luna's lap, she grinned "Am I the only one who thought their first date went perfectly?" "Nope...you are not."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Their first actual date! XD How cute...if you don't count them getting carried away! Lol Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one should be here soon! :)<strong>


	11. Progression

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update fast enough. I know all of you are probably waiting for some rated M material, there will be a bit towards the end...more will be sure to follow in another chapter...there won't be many left since I don't think you want this drawn out way too long. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven-Progression<strong>

_At Bletchley's Flat..._

''You're home late..." Cassius lilted as Miles locked the door after returning from escorting Colin home. "How the hell did you get in my house?" "You set the wards to only allow me, your folks and our mates, remember?" "Oh yeah..." Miles took a seat across Cassius in the living room. "So, how did the date go?" Another stupid lovestruck grin stretched over his lightly-freckled face. "Marvelously. Dinner was spectacular...except for getting cornered by that beetle bitch, Skeeter. I told her to fuck off and I have a feeling she won't be bothering us again. Besides that, we shared dessert then wine when we came here earlier. Also, we had ourselves a rather pleasant snog if I do say so myself."

Cassius smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh ho, just how pleasant are we talking?" "So pleasant that I started grinding my dick into his and he helped by holding me down on top of him. Then, I rubbed him with my hand and tried putting it down his trousers...then he stopped me." "Goddamn it!" Cassius comically frowned. "After all that, he wouldn't let you give him a bloody handjob?" Miles returned, shaking his head at the slight but necessary disappointment. "Nope. Actually, I wanted to blow him...taste him...feel him hit the back of my throat...where was I going with this again?"

Cassius replied, swallowing hard and loosening his collar at the hot image. "I think you were still explaining why um..you two stopped." "Oh yeah, uh...basically, Colin stopped me and said we were moving too fast. As I really fucking hate to admit...we kinda were. I guess it would have been too much for a first date. Until we have a few more, I have to keep myself under control...no matter how much I wanna bend him over this couch and fuck him senseless." "I know the feeling, mate...having to wait. And wait...and wait...Miles?"

"No, Cas...this isn't like before. I'm wanting to postpone sex until Colin wants it. I know Cormac won't mind you fucking me, he'll even join if he wanted. I've always appreciated your casual company...but I want Colin. You understand, don't you?" Cassius smiled warmly, rubbing Bletchley's shoulder. "Completely. Say, you think maybe you two would be up for a foursome?" "Dude, we haven't had a second date yet..." "I know...I wasn't suggesting any time soon.. just keep it in mind." "Sure mate...sure." _'I don't believe Colin is THAT adventurous..'_

_Next Friday, late afternoon..._

"I have the eggs, sugar, cream and vanilla...everything I need for the crème brulée. Now all I have to do is mix everything up, use the double boiler method, then throw it in the oven." Colin muttered to himself as he scurried about in the kitchen. In a few hours was the second date and he promised to bring dessert...also ignoring every snicker Pansy emitted when he mentioned it. "Aww...now you know that's not the appropriate attire when making dessert!"

"Sorry Pansy, but I prefer to cook with my clothes on. I do like avoiding potential burns and scrapes on my torso." "Boo! Always ruining my fun. Well, I can still do it...yay!" Colin snorted at the dark-haired witch as she scooted further down the granite counter to take a closer peek at the heating mixture on the stove. "Yes, your house...so you're entitled to traipse about bare-arsed." "And don't you forget it...hmm...crème brulée. That's one sexy dessert, a great choice! I remember the first time I made it for Luna..we ended up in bed not too long after the first bowl."

"Isn't that how most of your sexual anecdotes start?..after some kind of dessert?" Pansy replied, twirling her hair in thought. "Well, close to half. The rest consist of showers, pillowfights, the swimming pool, this one time at a tea shop..." "The list goes on. I swear, keep this up and you're bound to put Ernie, Justin, Cormac and Cassius to shame. Same goes for Graham, Lucian, Terence, Adrian, Marcus, Percy, Dean and Seamus. I wouldn't be surprised if you guys kept grand totals of your shagging." "How'd you know that?" Colin put the creamy mixture into the oven and turned around, laughing. "Oh my god, I was just kidding. Seriously, you guys do that?" Pansy shrugged with a grin. "It was after a long discussion one August night and Firewhiskey was involved. Apparently it seemed like a good idea at the time...and to this day, we're still keeping tallies. Percy and Marcus are currently in the lead."

Colin stared in bewilderment. "That is news to me. I knew they could shag like rabbits but I didn't think they'd keep track, especially Percy. I had no idea he'd actually allow himself to be talked into something like this. Hm...and in the lead, too. Bet that put a minor dent in Cormac and Cassius's egos, huh?" "Just a smidge. You have an hour until you have to let it set for the first time, what you gonna do?" "Try to pick another outfit..."

_Back at Bletchley's flat, two hours later...about 7:00 pm._

Miles was standing in front of his counter, assessing the fresh ingredients. "Shrimp, cream, spices, butter, parmesan cheese and penne...all to make some delicious shrimp alfredo. First...I need water for the pasta." Terence was grinning in amusement as Miles ambled about trying prepare dinner. "You know, you're supposed to turn the heat on while stirring the sauce." "Shut up, Terence...I'm in a process." "Don't overcook the shrimp." "I'll overcook you if you don't quit bothering me.."

"Heh heh...I'll leave you alone, mate. Still, I think it's wonderful that you and Colin are having your second date here alone, cooking for each other. I remember the first meal I made for Adrian...chicken parmigiana with a nice Caesar salad on the side. It was perfect...he ate every damn bite. Of course, he made a cinnamon-apricot cheesecake that I devoured half of in one weekend." "Sounds lovely.." Miles nodded, straining the cooked shrimp. Terence carried on "Indeed it was. What kind of dessert did Colin say he was going to prepare?" "Crème brulée I think..."

"Yum! Another one of my favorites. If Colin cooks as well as he kisses, you're even more lucky than we thought." Miles grinned as he reduced the heat on the pasta. "Yes, very lucky.." "Maybe extremely lucky if he's a fucking wildcat in bed." Bletchley unceremoniously dropped the spoon on the stone floor at the mere thought of Colin riding him. "Fuck...now I have to clean the spoon. Goddamn it, Terence!" Terence winked. "Glad I could provide the stimulation...maybe now you could hurry up since he'll be here in about twenty minutes." "Shit, you're right.."

* * *

><p>Within twenty minutes, Colin arrived at Miles's front door. Terence answered and slinked out with a smile. "Glad you could make it. Dinner is hot off the stove. See you two lovebirds later." "Bye.." Colin returned in amusement before heading inside with a ceramic container in hand. "Hey..." Miles greeted him with a kiss. "Hey yourself. All set for dinner? I've got the dessert." "I'm ready. The table's set and the food is already there. Follow me.." Colin looped his arm through the redhead's as he was led to the dining room. Candles were lit, the wine and water already poured, and across one another were two steaming plates of shrimp alfredo. Colin gently sat down the crème brulée dish as he took in the placement.<p>

"Wow, you've outdone yourself. Mmm, and it smells amazing. Thank you so much." "No Colin, thank _you_ for a second date and recommending this. I loved your idea of a more personal dinner. Plus, it gives me a chance to get creative and please you." finished Miles as he brought Colin's hand to his lips. "You already do. Uh, I don't mean to abruptly end this, but the food's getting cold. And I'm famished." "What are we waiting for? Let's dig in...I hope it's to your liking." "I hope you feel the same about dessert."

About thirty minutes and an obliterated crème brulée later, Colin and Miles were laughing on the couch. "...So, that's when I told Pansy that I'd rather cook with my clothes on. I dunno what her fascination with cooking nude is...or walking around the manor that way. I honestly wonder if she's done that back in Hogwarts in her dorm. I believe so, 'cause she's not one to care." Miles replied, rubbing his head "As long as I've known her, she's never been one to give a fuck. I think she'd fare well in a nudist colony, because that's pretty much where she's headed. How the hell she was never a Gryffindor is beyond me."

"I swear that was her secondary placement. Speaking of wondering, did you know that she and quite a few of our mates keep shagging tabs?" Miles raised an eyebrow. "I've heard something about that but they didn't mention it hardly because I was single and they didn't want me to feel left out." "How is it that everyone else knows about this?" "I don't think everyone knows, Colin. There are few details some of us have not shared with the gang." The blonde smirked, leaning on his hand and gazing at him with an inquisitive air. "Oh? What sort of details are we talking here?"

"Uh..." Miles was a bit apprehensive to answer. He shot that down quickly since Colin has been nothing but honest with him. ''Well, you know how Warrington is my very best mate, right?" "Yes..." "We never dated but once I first learned I was gay, he's the first bloke I experimented with." Colin shrugged. "I figured he might have been the one you snogged and felt up on occasion." "We've done a lot more than snog and cop a feel or two, Colin." "I see..." Miles hastily explained "Cassius and I shagged off and on during school before he and Cormac started dating in our seventh year...and while you and Potter were together. Also, he relieved some tension I had about a year back. Cormac knew and he wasn't mad because he's the one who suggested it...please don't be mad at him. We made him take an oath to stay silent. And, it was only casual...it really had no deep meaning...he only did it because I've been alone for quite a while...and uh...-" Colin silenced him with a finger on his lips and a smile. That surprised the Keeper who expected a slightly bitter retort.

"Miles, I understand. An oath is an oath and we're all well aware of what happens when you break it. I know that you guys were only doing it to get off and there was nothing more to it. In all honestly, it sounds like you were doing this for practice and to remember what it feels like to be touched. I get it. I'm a man myself and we tend to have ugly needs. I didn't expect you to go without sex for several years and I know you're not one to hop into bed with a total stranger. And before you say another word, I know you only loved me...as you made it quite clear the night we became an item." Colin finished his response with a kiss. "By the way, in regards to the casual sex with a friend situation...if it were me, I'd also play with someone I wholeheartedly trust. I'm not a fan of one-night stands or anonymous sex."

Miles exhaled in relief. "Thank Merlin, I thought you would have been pissed." "Well I'm not. Actually, I'm glad you told me. It shows that you're honest and that's something I treasure in a man." "That's what I always want to be, Col. You deserve that and so much more. _'It's a shame Potter couldn't give you that simple fucking courtesy.' _Colin nuzzled into Miles's chest and kissed his jaw. "I'd love for you to show me that 'much more' one day soon." "I will, love. Count on it."

Several dates later (approximately two months), Colin found that the time has come to leave Pansy's 'near nudist colony' nest. He decided to take Miles up on his offer and move into that spare bedroom. "Aww, I'm gonna miss you so much!" Pansy sniffled as she nearly suffocated him for the third time with her crushing bearhugs. "Me too...can you let go now?" Colin muffled out as Pansy freed his head from her chest. "I'm sorry, me and Luna just loved having you live here with us. It's been a real treat...us staying up late, chatting about work, shoving sweets down our throats...me threatening to strip you naked and glue you to Bletchley's bed via sticking charm while you're sleeping, drive you crazy with our hormonal quirks..."

* * *

><p>"Yeah, all that joy!" Colin laughed as he folded the last of his Healer's robes. Luna kissed Colin gently on his cheek. "I will definitely miss your lovable face, so will the mischievous yet beloved nargles. I think one just may accompany you to his flat." "If a sock or two goes missing, I'll know it's there. God, I'm going to miss both of you...I've gotten so used to waking up with you and bidding you goodnight."<p>

"But you're ready to move on. You're going to a wonderfully-designed flat with a wonderful man who loves you. We know you'll be in his good hands...and bed. Two weeks to a month, give or take." Pansy snickered as she helped shrink the last of his things. Colin didn't bother to rebut...he felt it was soon drawing near. At his beside table, he grabbed the letters Miles sent him and the picture of himself, Luna and Pansy standing in front of Flint Manor. That was taken under a wisteria-covered trellis at Percy and Marcus's wedding...all three were dressed in formal attire, smiling and waving on that hot summer day. He found himself dabbing at a tear in his eye. "I dunno why the hell I'm breaking up over this, I'll see you guys very soon."

"It's fine, sweetie. We've grown pretty attached." Miles poked his head through the door. "Got the last of it?" "Yep, we're good." "Excellent. Pansy, Luna...thank you guys so much for letting him stay here...for everything really." Pansy waved offhandedly. "It was nothing, Bletchley. Just treat him like the precious, sexy king that he is...I would say 'queen'..but that's played out. Anyway, he's a screamer. Have fun..."

Colin blushed furiously as he hugged his harpies one final time. Outside at the apparition point, Miles smirked over this information. '_A screamer, eh? I'd like to witness this for myself..' _Once they arrived back at his flat, they spent the next several hours unpacking and enjoying Japanese takeout. "Last one..." Colin unraveled a page of the Daily Prophet from around his small lion statue before setting it on his chest of drawers. Wadding up the ball, he tossed it into the garbage, ignoring the fact it was the article confirming his and Bletchley's relationship when Skeeter caught up with them last time. It was merely trash, not really usable for anything except to keep a knick-knack intact. He could have said the same about her career, but he honestly didn't care. Smiling around at his new abode, Colin sat down upon his king-sized bed. Miles padded in with a blue towel slung over his shoulder.

"Glad to see you've already made yourself at home...I sense a slight Gryffindor theme.." he smirked, eyeing the various scarlet and gold articles adorning the walls...the Gryffindor tapestry, a picture of a lion Dean painted for him and his bedspread. "Yeah, well...seven years of it does tend to rub off on a bloke. You can't tell me your room doesn't have a touch of Slytherin in it." He leaned closer to Colin. "Nah, guess you can't. I'm about to head to the shower, so I wanted to say goodnight." Colin responded after their kiss. " Night, love." He bit down on his lower lip, watching Miles saunter out the door. _'Shower, huh?' _

Inside a steam-shrouded bathroom, Miles was currently rinsing his hair when he heard the door open. "Colin? Do you need something?" The shower curtain slid open and a warm wet kiss graced the Keeper's lips. His eyes shot open. There Colin stood in all his naked six foot-four glory, staring down lustfully at the shorter redhead. Miles suddenly felt his mouth go dry. _'Holy fuck, is it my birthday already?! Colin's here...naked...in my shower...right now. And..and...he's..' _The blonde slowly wrapped his arms around him. _'...touching me. Yes! This is bloody fucking perfect..wait...don't get that stupid grin on your face, don't get that stupid grin on your face, DON'T GET THAT STUPID GRIN ON YOUR FACE!' _

It took everything Miles had to keep himself from looking like a complete idiot while his boyfriend peppered kisses along his cheek. Colin pulled back and traced his finger along the other's lips. ''You know Miles, I've been thinking...we've been seeing each other for two months now and I think it's time we stepped things up a notch. Don't you agree?" Miles replied in a guttural tone. "Oh, I agree wholeheartedly. How far would you like to step this up?" "Hmm.." Colin tapped his chin gingerly before surprising Bletchley by pinning him to the shower wall.

Miles grunted from the sudden contact. "I think a little something like this would suffice for now.." Colin raked his nails across Miles's ribs as he feverishly kissed him, then proceeded to work his way down in between the Keeper's legs. The blonde teasingly massaged his length with a delicate, yet firm hand before fully enclosing his mouth around it and sucking him furiously. Miles grit his teeth and groaned at the moist heat surrounding him. If there was a way to officially score him high marks on sucking someone, Colin would undoubtedly make the grade. Indeed, five years of practice certainly paid off. Numerous times the Keeper has merely pictured this beauty on his knees in front of him but now it was reality...a sweet one at that.

"Colin..." Bletchley moaned as he felt his orgasm rise close enough to bursting. Colin turned sky blues up at him and responded by rubbing his thumb along the sensitive vein. ''Fuck..'' Miles unceremoniously gasped as he hit the back of Colin's throat and emptied himself completely. Colin swallowed every last salty, bitter stream as he stood to return a kiss.

Bletchley didn't mind tasting his own flavor as he's done this with Cassius many times. ''Damn, Colin. We really should have done this sooner." "Heh heh, I know. It wouldn't have been too bad of an idea...but we have now." Miles took this slight distraction to make his own move and got on his knees. "Mind I return the favor? I've been dying to taste you." Colin directed his mouth while firmly grasping his red locks. ''Get on with it.." Miles didn't hesitate to act and within one minute, Colin was in heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>There's a bit to satiate you for the time being! :) Keep your eyes open for the next update!<strong>


End file.
